Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte
by Emilie Black
Summary: Tout commence avec Harry, si triste et mélancolique. Mais après que se passera-t-il ?
1. Grand chagrin et lettres

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

I. Grand chagrin

Au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon regardait une vieille photo et un miroir. Sur la photo, on voyait une scène de mariage, en premier plan on voyait la femme et l'homme souriants. Derrière eux, il y avait un homme séduisant aux yeux rieurs. 

Le jeune garçon qui regardait la photo semblait triste et perdu. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient tellement ternes. Il avait l'air si triste et si affaibli que personne n'aurait imaginé sa destinée. Personne n'aurait su que s'était Harry Potter, un sorcier de presque 16 ans qui était le seul et unique homme qui pouvait sauvait le monde des forces du mal. Harry en avait assez. Il devait sauver tellement de personnes, lui si jeune, si seul. 

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda une étoile, son étoile… Sirius. Sirius… Ce nom faisait si mal à celui qu'on appelait le Survivant. Sirius Black, son parrain, son défunt parrain. Harry l'avait vu mourir. Il culpabilisait tant d'être celui qui l'avait fait tuer. S'il n'avait pas cru en cette stupide vision, Sirius serait en vie. Mais par sa faute et celle de Voldemort, il avait foncé tête baissée. 

Harry ne pouvait plus penser. Son esprit était embrouillé. Il ne pouvait pus pensait. Il utilisait ses dernières forces pour retenir les larmes qui embrumaient ses yeux émeraude. Il chantonna doucement :

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Comment puis-je vivre 

Seul et sans toi ?

Pourquoi as-tu perdu la vie ?

Comment vais-je survivre 

Seul et sans toi ?

Pourquoi panser cette blessure ?

Si je suis sur

De t'oublier

Toi qui m'as aim

C'est moi qui t'as pris ta vie

Alors à cette heure

Je choisis 

De connaître le malheur

Maintenant,

Je suis l

Sans toi

Sans toi

Sans toi

Sans toi

Sans toi

(Je sais c'est nul, mais je suis pas poète!!! dsl !!!!!!!! Conseillez-moi par rewiews ) 

Enfin Morphée le prit dans ses bras, laissant les soucis de Harry derrière lui.

Un hibou mordilla doucement l'oreille de Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que 5 hiboux dont Hedwige et Coq volaient dans sa chambre. Il détacha les lettres de tous les volatiles. Il lut la première lettre :

«  Cher Monsieur Potter,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncés les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire:

Écrit :

Astronomie: Efforts Exceptionnels 

Botanique: Efforts Exceptionnels

Défenses contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Divination : Piètre

Histoire de la magie: Piètre

Métamorphose: Optimal

Potions : Efforts Exceptionnels

Soins aux créatures magiques : Efforts Exceptionnels

Sorts et enchantements : Optimal

Pratique :

Astronomie: Efforts Exceptionnels

Botanique: Efforts Exceptionnels

Défenses contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Divination : Désolant

Histoire de la magie: §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Métamorphose: Efforts Exceptionnels

Potions : Efforts Exceptionnels

Soins aux créatures magiques : Efforts Exceptionnels

Sorts et enchantements : Optimal

Veuillez retournez ce parchemin à Minerva McGonnagall en indiquant les matières que vous voudrait étudier lors de vos dernières années à Poudlard. Il vous interdit de poursuivre les matières où vous obtenu moins de la mention Efforts Exceptionnels.

Pour devenir Auror, métier que vous souhaitez exercer, il vous faudra étudier les cours suivant :

Sorts et enchantements

Métamorphose

Défenses contre les forces du mal

Potions

Le Professeur Marchbank » 

Harry réfléchit. Il devait continuer la potion pour devenir Auror. Mais, il vengerait Sirius. A cette pensé, Harry prit la lettre, inscrivit les matières qui lui étaient nécessaires et l'envoya. Après cela, Harry lut lettre suivante :

«  Cher Harry,

Tu ne veux sans doute pas parler avec nous. Nous espérons que tu pourras t'en remettre et n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur nous.

Au revoir, Hermione et Ron »

Harry sourit faiblement à la lettre de ses meilleurs amis. Il prit la lettre suivante :

« Cher Harry,

Malgré la protection dont tu fais l'objet chez les Dursleys , j'ai décidé que tu partirais définitivement demain chez un sorcier de l'ordre et sa fille qui viendront te chercher dans la semaine avec Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks.

Albus Dumbledore »

Harry, malgré toute l'amertume qui l'habiter, sourit. Il était heureux de pouvoir quitter à jamais les Dursleys. Certes le comportement des derniers membres de sa famille s'était améliorer, mais... Il saisit l'enveloppe qu'avait apporté un des hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une lettre de Tonks lui disant qu'elle viendrait le chercher demain à 14h avec les autres. La dernière lettre était recouverte d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas :

« Salut Harry,

Je m'appelle Lyra Harper et je viens de l'Académie de Beaubâton. Cette je vais suivre ma 6ème année à Poudlard. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écrit. Et bien, demain, mon père et 3 personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix ( je connais son existence ) viendront te chercher pour te ramener chez moi. Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée pour ton parrain. Je savais qu'il était innocent. Ma marraine, Tonks, m'a beaucoup parler de lui. Elle m'a aussi parler de la prophétie et j'espère pouvoir t'aider.

Avec mon soutien, Lyra Harper. »

Harry fut agréablement surpris de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui croyait à l'innocence de Sirius et fut pressé de rencontré la filleule de Tonks. En repensant à son parrain, il se rappela qu'il n'était plus là. La tristesse et la fatigue s'emparèrent de lui. Il s'endormit.


	2. Lyra Harper

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

  
II. Lyra Harper  
  
    A une centaine de kilomètres de Harry Potter, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar. Un cœur battant la chamade, une porte volant en éclats, des cris, une course-poursuite , d'autres cris, une chute, de l'eau  et ... plus rien.   
    La jeune fille sortit de son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Elle saisit un parchemin et une plume. Elle hésita. A qui écrire ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis, en France ou  en Angleterre, là où, désormais, elle vivait. Lyra reposa sa plume et regarda son reflet dans le miroir...  
  
« Vous lui ressembliez tellement… »   
  
La jeune fille essuya une larme qu'elle avait au coin de l'œil.   
« - Lyra, appela une voix au bas de l'escalier nous sommes arrivés, dit son père en bas de l'escalier.  
- J'arrive, cria t-elle avant de descendre.   
Arrivée en bas, elle salua les cinq personnes présentes dans le salon.  
- Dora,  dit-elle en prenant Tonks (n'oubliez pas que c'est la marraine à Lyra) dans ses bras. Mr Lupin, Mr Maugrey, enchaîna-t-elle à l'adresse des deux hommes. Harry Potter, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
- Oui, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. »  
    Lyra observa Harry. C'était donc lui qui avait sauver le monde étant bébé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un héros. Il était sur qu'il était plutôt musclé, mais ses yeux verts et ternes lui donnaient un air si mélancolique et si fragile. Tonks lui avait parlé de son état et pourquoi il devait venir ici, à Vallonna, la maison des Harper. La jeune fille lui lança un regard compatissant et proposa à Harry de montrait la chambre. Il accepta.  
    Harry regarda Lyra. Elle avait un charme indescriptible. Ses longs cheveux bruns, parsemés de reflets dorés, ondulaient doucement et voletaient gracieusement lorsqu'elle bougeait. Mais ce qui lui donnait son charme, et par la même occasion un air mystérieux, était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise, profond et électrique (Me demandez pas se que ça donne) Elle était vraiment très belle ( Mais pourquoi je ne ressemble pas à Lyra ?)   
    Les deux adolescents montèrent au premier. Lyra guida l'invité de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une pièce spacieuse, tapissée de papier peint pourpre et au sol recouvert d'un parquet clair, où était posé un grand tapis rond, de couleur rouge, décoré de motifs dorés. La chambre était meublée d'un lit au couvertures de velours écarlates, d'une étagère et d'une commode en bois, ainsi qu'un bureau où étaient disposés une lampe et un nécessaire d'écriture. L'endroit était éclairé par la lumière qui passait par une grande fenêtre au rideaux de lin blancs. Un lustre de cristal était aussi accroché au plafond.  
« - C'est magnifique !!! S'exclama Harry.  
- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, dit Lyra avec un sourire. Mais je crois que c'est que j'ai à te montrer te plaira plus.  
Elle se dirigea vers le lit et prit quelque chose sous le lit et le tendit à Harry.  
- Merci infiniment, dit Harry avec gratitude.  
- C'était par cette lettre, lui dit Lyra en lui donnant »  
Harry la lut :  
« Cher Mr Potter,    
Le Ministère de la magie et Poudlard vous redonne l'autorisation de jouer au Quiddicht en tant qu'attraper et vous nomme capitaine.  
Signé : Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore. »  
Le jeune homme, pour la prière fois depuis deux semaines sourit.  
«  Je vais pouvoir enfin rejouer au Quiddicht.  
- Tu as de la chance. En quittant la France, j'ai perdu ma place dans l'équipe de Beaubâton.  
- Tu faisais du Quiddicht ?  
- Oui, j'étais Poursuiveuse.  
et moi je suis ... commença-t-il.  
- Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor possédant un Éclair de Feu, mais Ombrage t'a interdit de jouer, le coupa Lyra.  
- Oui, comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Tu es Harry Potter, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Ca tient debout comme raisonnement. »  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
    Le soir venu, Harry contemplait par la fenêtre l'étoile Sirius en tenant son Éclair de Feu. Il sentait un mélange de rage et de tristesse teinté de haine montait de lui. Il se sentait tellement mal ; il avait l'impression que son coeur se déchirait. Et encore cette chanson qui revenait :  
Pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
Comment puis-je vivre   
Seul et sans toi ?  
  
Pourquoi as-tu perdu la vie ?  
Comment vais-je survivre   
Seul et sans toi ?  
  
Pourquoi panser cette blessure ?  
Si je suis sur  
De t'oublier  
Toi qui m'as aimé.  
  
C'est moi qui t'as pris ta vie  
Alors à cette heure  
Je choisis   
De connaître le malheur  
  
Maintenant,  
Je suis l  
Sans toi  
Sans toi  
Sans toi  
Sans toi  
Sans toi  
  
Harry tapa sa tête contre la vitre. Ses yeux le piquaient, il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne devait pas ; il devait être fort. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser des larmes coulaient, car son père n'aurait pas pleuré. Sirius lui avait dit que James Potter était fort. Il avait dit que Harry lui ressemblait.   
    Il était en colère. En colère contre lui pour être tombé dans un piège, contre Voldemort pour lui avoir tendu ce piège, contre jdzaifhvzqeilku.........................  
    Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir la tristesse lui embrouillait l'esprit. Le Survivant s'endormit, le cœur déchiré. ; demain peut-être il oublierait sa douleur ; peut-être...  
  
    TOC TOC   
Harry se réveilla. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il était 8h du matin et le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il ferma les yeux.  
    TOC TOC   
« Qui était si inhumain pour me réveiller à cette heure pendant les vacances ?????, pensa Harry. »  
    TOC TOC  
"QUI ????????????????????????????"  
    TOC TOC TOC  
"Peu importe, il va partir et me laisser dormir"  
    TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC   
" Quel acharnement ! "  
    TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC   
" Mais ils vont sa casser la main !! "  
    SLAC  
La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lyra dans l'encadrement de la porte :  
" Debout, dit-elle calmement."  
Harry ne répondit pas. Lyra se glissa lestement à l'intérieur de la pièce et saisit un vase d'où elle sortit des fleurs et........  
    SPLASH  
« - Mais ça va pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'exclama d'un ton énervé Harry en levant la tête."  
Il était trempé ; Lyra lui avait renversé dessus toute l'eau du vase dessus. Elle éclata d'un rire franc. Le jeune homme voulut lui lancer un regard noir, mais devant ses yeux bleus, brillants et rieurs, il éclata aussi de rire. Trois minutes après, Lyra lui tendit un gobelet :  
- Tiens, bois c'est pour ta protection, dit-elle.   
- Il faudrait peut-être que je me sèche, dit Harry après avoir bu la potion. "  
Lyra acquiesça, prit une poignée de poudre  qui venait d'un sachet se trouvant dans sa poche et la lança sur Harry en fermant les yeux. Le sorcier sécha instantanément.  
" Habille-toi, tes amis arrivent, lui dit la jeune fille en partant. "  
    DING ! DONG  
Harry se précipita ouvrir la porte, suivi par Lyra  
«  Ron, salut ! Comment vas-tu ?  Et toi, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.  
- Salut ! répondit Ron. On va bien.  
- Et toi ? lui demanda Hermione.  
La jeune fille regretta d'avoir posé la questions car le visage de son ami, si joyeux quelques minutes auparavant, s'assombrit.  
- Bonjour, je suis Lyra Harper, intervint-elle pour changer de sujet.  
- Salut Lyra. C'est toi la nouvelle élève de Poudlard ? Questionna Hermione  
- Oui, et toi tu dois être Hermione Granger et toi Ronald Weasley. Harry m'a beaucoup parler de vous.  
- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Questionna Ron.  
- Il a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de courageux et sympathique. Et il a  dit de Hermione qu'elle était aussi courageuse et intelligente. Il paraît que tu es passionnée de lecture ?  
- Tout à fait, lui répondit Hermione.  
- Ça  nous fait un point commun, lui dit Lyra.  
- Vraiment.  
- Oui. Tu veux que je te montre la bibliothèque ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.   
Elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque en parlant de livre et de grimoire de magie. Ron soupira et dit :  
-  Avait-on vraiment besoin d'une 2ème miss-je-sais-tout ? »  
Harry sourit et engagea une discussion sur le Quiddicht.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Solitude

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

  
III. Solitude  
    «  Harry ? Tu viens ? Appela Ron.  
- J'arrive !!!!!!!!!! Répondit celui-ci.  
Une semaine était passée. Une semaine où Lyra devint la meilleure amie de chaque membre du trio. Avec Ron  et Harry, elle parlait de Quiddicht. Mais elle s'entendait surtout avec Hermione qui était la seule fille du trio. Elle et Lyra passaient des heures dans la bibliothèque des Harper. Cette semaine ne fut pas seulement heureuse. Harry ne supportaient pas toujours pas la mort de Sirius et chaque jour était plus difficile que le dernier.   
    Aujourd'hui, les quatre adolescents se rendaient au Chemin de Traverse. Après un trajet mouvementé par poudre de Cheminette, ils arrivèrent escortés de Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks. Ils allèrent à la banque, puis dans les différents magasins. Malheureusement, ils rencontrèrent …  
« - Malfoy, dit Hermione avec dégoût.  
- Oh !!!!!!! Mais voilà le balafré accompagné du pouilleux et de la Sang de bourbe, ainsi que …  
Son regard se posa sur Lyra.  
- Une nouvelle recrue.   
Il lui tendit la main.   
- Bonjour, Drago Malfoy. Tu es …  
Lyra lui lança un regard haineux et lui dit, sans lui serrer la main:  
- Quelqu'un qui te déteste;  
Malfoy ,vexé, lui conseilla :  
- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de traîner avec ces trois-là.  
- Eh, bien heureusement que tu n'es pas moi.  
- Lyra, on y va, lui dit Harry.  
- Lyra Harper. La nouvelle élève. Je vois que Potter s'est fait une nouvelle amie. Au fait, tu te sens pas trop seul depuis la mort de ton …  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! Le coupa Ron.  
C'en était pour Harry qui avait presque laissé sa douleur de coté. La douleur le submergea. Il prit rageusement sa baguette, la pointa sur le Serpentard et cria :  
- STUPÉFIX  
Et il s'enfuit en courant. Lyra, Hermione et Ron le suivirent :  
- Harry, attends !!! Cria Lyra.  
- Laissez-moi, dit Harry.  
Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il se sentait seul. Qui pouvait l'aider?  
Ses amis et sa garde rapprochée arrivèrent et ils rentrèrent.  
  
    Il était minuit, mais Harry ne dormait pas. Il pensait à Sirius. Encore et encore, il se rappelait de cette nuit où son parrain était passé derrière le voile. Cette nuit où personne n'avait pu l'aider, où il avait été forcé à vivre seul. Harry doutait : avait-il la force de continuer sans Sirius. Pourquoi devait-il vivre ? Pourquoi restait envie sans personne ? Il était seul, mais là-haut...  Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit l'étoile la plus belle, Sirius :  
" J'arrive, murmura Harry."  
Il était au troisième étage, la chute serait mortelle. Doucement, il bascula vers l'avant. Tout à coup, il tomba dans le vide. Il sentait son esprit se vidait comme lorsqu'il était sur son balai. Il laissait ses soucis, abandonnait ses responsabilités. Il souriait, car bientôt il le rejoindrait. Son corps heurta le sol, tandis que son esprit montait vers les cieux. Harry sentait peu à peu la vie s'échapper. Cette fois-ci, le Survivant ne survivrait pas. Son cœur ralentissait, sa respiration cessait. Il ne souffrait pas. Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien. Il était partit seul.  
  



	4. Le Jardin des Défunts

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

IV. Le Jardins des Défunts  
    « - HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Hermione.  
Elle tomba en sanglotée dans les bras de Ron qui lui pleurait à chaude larmes. A côté d'eux, Lyra pleurait aussi. Ils regardaient le corps sans vie de Harry que Tonks avaient retrouvait dehors. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était comme ça. Les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rogue et quelques Médicomages essayaient de sauver Harry d'une mort certaine. Dumbledore s'approcha de Lyra qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les sanglots la faire tomber :  
« - Miss Harper, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire revenir. On peut faire battre son cœur et le faire respirer, mais s'il voit Sirius, Il ne reviendra pas.  
- Je n'y arriverais pas, dit la jeune fille.  
- Arriver à quoi ? Questionna à Hermione.  
Son amie ne répondit pas.  
- Lyra ? Insista Hermione.  
Lyra la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
- Je suis une Alylémendia.  
- Une quoi ? Demanda Ron avec incrédulité.  
- Une enchanteresse maîtrisant la magie avec ses émotions et son esprit, expliqua Hermione. C'est un don que l'on a à la naissance. Les trois pouvoirs qu'à une Alylémendia sont la télépathie, la commande du temps et la télékinésie. Tu peux convaincre l'esprit d'Harry de revenir dans son corps.  
- Non, murmura Lyra, je ne suis pas assez puissante.  
- Tu dois le faire, cria Hermione, tant il encore temps. Il est encore vivant.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, dit l'Alylémendia.  
- Alors, fais-le, lui ordonna Ron.  
- Il va mourir, si j'échoue, annonça Lyra.  
- Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra aussi, remarqua Dumbledore.  
La jeune fille réfléchit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.  
***********************************************************************  
    Harry ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un ciel sans nuages d'un bleu cristallin. Harry se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il sur l'herbe. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un jardin rempli de roses, de tulipes, de lys et plein d'autres fleurs. Ce jardin était divisé en deux par une petite rivière enjambée par un pont. Ce pont attira l'attention du jeune homme. Harry distingua les silhouettes de quatre personnes qui s'approchaient de lui. Il se releva et la curiosité le força à s'approcher d'elles. Enfin il aperçut le visage des personnes qui avançaient vers lui. Il tomba sous le choc. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans et un autre homme plus âgé au sourire charmeur. Avec eux, il y avait une femme aux cheveux auburn le regardant avec des yeux verts et un homme aux cheveux noirs jais en bataille, c'était le portrait craché de Harry, à part ses yeux.   
« - Papa ! Maman ! Sirius ! Cédric ! Murmura Harry en se relevant.  
Tous hochèrent la tête. L'adolescent voulut serrer dans ses bras ses parents qui lui avaient tant manqué. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha  sa mère cria :  
- NON ! Harry n'avance tu mourais.  
- Mais je suis mort, lui dit Harry. Ma vie est terminée.  
- Comment ta vie peut-elle être terminée, si elle n'a pas commencé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle a commencée, dit le jeune homme.  
- Non, tu n'as pas encore vécue la grande aventure qui t'es destinée, lui dit son père.  
- Je ne veux pas accomplir la prophétie.  
- Il ne te parle pas de ça, expliqua Sirius, il parle de quelque chose de plus important.  
- L'amour !!! Dit Cédric.  
- Cela m'est égal, dit Harry. Je veux mourir pour être avec vous.  
***********************************************************************  
Lyra saisit la main de Harry et posa son index sur la tempe du jeune homme.  
***********************************************************************  
 Une explosion retentit près de Harry et une jeune fille apparut dans halo de fumée.  
« - Lyra ! S'exclama Harry.  
- Harry !!! Viens !!! Dit-elle.  
Elle lui empoigna le bras et commença à partir. Harry se libéra et dit :  
- Non ! Je reste ici !  
- Mais …  
- Je suis mort.  
- Non, c'est pour ça que je suis là !  
- Lyra, appela une voix douce et mélodieuse.  
Les adolescents se retournèrent et virent une femme ressemblant à Lyra en plus âgée. Lyra parut étonnée. Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil et se tourna vers Harry :  
- Allé, viens !  
- Non, je me suis tué, cria Harry.  
La jeune fille regarda Harry avec ébahissement.   
- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait honte. Lyra s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- POURQUOI ?????????????? Hurla Harry.  
Elle lui demandait pourquoi. N'était-ce pas évident.  
- Mais pour les revoir, répondit rageusement Harry en désignant les personnes sur le pont. J'étais seul. Tu peux pas me comprendre.  
Lyra fut blessée par cette dernière remarque. Elle avait perdu tellement de monde.  
- SEUL !!!!!! Vociféra-t-elle. Et que fais-tu d'Hermione et Ron ?   
Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha du pont avec l'intention de le traverser.  
« - NON, crièrent toutes les personnes présentes dans le jardin.  
- Si tu traverses ce pont, tu laisseras derrière toi une vie inachevée, le prévint Cédric. Ne fais pas comme moi.   
- Tu dois accomplir ton destin, lui dit son père.  
- Tu dois vivre, dit sa mère.  
- POURQUOI ? Cria Harry avec colère.  
- Tu ne veux nous venger ? Questionna Sirius.  
Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était fait une promesse au début des vacances. Venger la mort des personne qu'il aimait. Il était stupide. Il n'était pas seul. Il se tourna vers Lyra qui le regardait froidement. Elle était en colère. Harry l'avait oublier, ainsi que tous ses amis. Ile jeta un dernier regard aux défunts et dit à Lyra :  
- On y va.  
Harry s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille continuer de le fixer avec son air glacial. Elle détacha son regard du Survivant et observa la femme qui lui avait parlé quelques instants auparavant. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux azurs. Harry la prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent tous deux.  
***********************************************************************  
    Harry ouvrit les yeux. Lyra était assise à côté de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.   
    Tout à coup, deux personnes se jetèrent sur Harry et l'étreignirent, tandis que Lyra partait. Harry voulut se lever, mais un Médicomage l'obligea à boire une infâme potion. Enfin, le jeune homme put suivre son amie. Il l'aperçut montant l'escalier :  
« - Lyra !!! Appela-t-il.  
- Laisse-moi, dit-elle.  
- Non, attends, il faut que l'on parle. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le jardin ? Et qui était cette femme ?   
- Tu veux parler ? Demanda Lyra avec une voix où rage et sanglots étaient contenus. Eh bien, parlons. Pour répondre à tes questions, je suis une Alylémendia, une enchanteresse maîtrisant la magie avec ses émotions et son esprit. Et cette femme était ma défunte mère. Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais moi j'ai une question. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Ron et Hermione n'existent pas. Et moi ?   
- J'étais perdu. Mes parents et mon parrain sont morts.  
- Et moi, on m'a menti depuis dès années. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié mon père, cria Lyra.  
Sur ce, elle laissa Harry, en partant dans sa chambre.  
  



	5. De retour à Poudlard

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

V. De retour à Poudlard  
  
    - Lyra, attends ! Appela Harry.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots en claquant la porte de sa chambre.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea dans le jardin. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit son amie :  
« Et moi, on m'a menti depuis dès années… »  
Qu'avait-on caché à Lyra ? Sûrement quelque chose de grave, mais quoi ? Une chose triste, à en juger par sa voix. Quel était ce secret ? Le visage de la femme qui avait parlé à la jeune fille quelques minutes revint à l'esprit de Harry. Qui était-elle ?  
***********************************************************************  
Lyra se jeta sur son lit et sanglota. Elle l'avait revu. Mais pourquoi Ambre n'était  pas avec elle ? En pensant à cela, elle se rappela de la vérité et pleura de plus belle.   
***********************************************************************  
    « - Ron, dépêche-toi ! Ginny, ferme cette valise ! Hermione range ce bouquin ! Harry, remet Hedwige dans sa cage ! Lyra… Où est-elle ? Questionna Mrs Weasley.  
- Elle dort, répondit Hermione.  
- QUOI ????????????? Va la réveiller ! Ordonna Mrs Weasley. »  
Hermione s'exécuta et monta l'escalier.   
    On était le 1er Septembre, tout le monde préparait ses valises sous les ordres de Mrs Weasley qui était venu avec toute sa famille chez les Harper.   
    Lyra ne disait plus un mot à Harry et évitait son regard. Le jeune homme lui essayait de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle partait dans sa chambre, la plupart du temps en sanglots car Harry essayait de connaître le secret de Lyra.   
    Lyra et Harry n'avaient rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé dans le Jardin des Défunts. Ron, Hermione et les autres ne savaient pas qu'elle était la cause de cette dispute et après quelques tentatives de réconciliation entre les deux adolescents, tous avaient abandonnés.  
    Accompagnés de Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et Mr Weasley, les quatre adolescents (que désormais nous désignerons le quatuor ) et Ginny partirent pour la gare.   
    Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Ginny rejoignit des amies de 5ème année et Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le compartiment des préfets. En fin de conte, il ne restait plus que Lyra et Harry qui devaient rentraient dans le train. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Lyra s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défilait. Pendant ce temps, Harry se plaçait juste devant elle. Puis le silence s'installa.   
***********************************************************************Dans le compartiment des préfets, dans le même temps :  
 « - Le train a démarré, annonça Ron.  
- On avait remarqué le pouilleux, siffla Malfoy.   
- On t'a pas parlé, que je sache, lui dit sèchement Hermione.   
- La ferme, espèce de Sang de Bourbe, lança le toutou de Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.  
- Oh ! Sois poli parce que si tu l'avais pas remarqué, Ombrage n'est plus là, dit Ernie MacMillan. »  
Les préfets de Serdaigle approuvèrent. Malfoy l'insulta et le Poufsouffle lui répondit. Parkinson défendit son «Dragolichounet d'amour ». Hermione la remit à sa place. C'est ainsi que débuta une guerre d'injures entre Les préfets de Serpentard et les autres. Excédé, Malfoy lança un sort de Jambencoton sur un préfet de Serdaigle. Les autres sortirent leurs baguettes commencèrent à se battre contre Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.  
    Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur McGonnagal apparut. Ce qu'elle vit l'ébahi:  
Hermione se faisait arracher les cheveux par Pansy Parkinson qui recevait des coups de poings de la Gryffondor. Ron, couvert de pustules, lançait un sort à un Malfoy tout vert. Trois autres préfets se battaient tant bien que mal contre ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle. Terry Boot, préfet de Serdaigle, titubait dans un coin du compartiment.  
« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? S'écria le professeur de Métamorphose. Vingt points en moins pour toute les maisons. Même trente-cinq à Serpentard état donné que Mr. Crabbe et Goyle participait à cette violente dispute. Maintenant repartez tous deux dans votre compartiment.   
Les deux sbires de Malfoy s'exécutèrent.  
- ET vous, reprit sévèrement McGonnagall à l'adresse des préfets, vous aurez une retenue de trois heures ensemble. Si j'apprends qu'une quelconque altercation est survenue lors de cette punition, vous pouvez dire définitivement au revoir à votre titre de préfet. Est-ce bien compris ?  
Les préfets acquiescèrent.  
- Bon, maintenant, allez faire vos tours de ronde.  
- QUOI ? Comme ça ? Demanda Malfoy qui ne l'oublions pas est tout vert.  
- Oui, Mr Malfoy.  
***********************************************************************  
Le silence régnait toujours entre Lyra et Harry. La jeune fille s'obstinait à regarder  par la fenêtre.  
«- Lyra, il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry en rompant enfin le silence.  
- Alors, parlons, dit-elle simplement sans détourner son regard.  
Le jeune homme fut étonné de la réaction de son amie.  
- Alors, reprit-elle, c'est comment Poudlard ?  
C'était trop beau. Elle n'avouerait pas son secret.  
- Lyra, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça.   
Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit.   
- Alors, nous n'avons rien à nous dire, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.  
Elle se baissa pour prendre un livre dans son sac. Harry se pencha vers elle et lui saisit le bras. Lyra leva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.   
- Si, je veux savoir ce que tu me cache, répliqua-t-il  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- Si, car tu es une de mes meilleurs amies. Les amis n'ont aucun secret.  
- UNE AMIE !!!!!!!! Hurla Lyra en se levant brutalement. On oublie pas ses amis. On n'abandonne pas ses amis ! On ne les laisse pas sans remords comme tu l'as fait !  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que sais quand tu perds la personne qui t'es le plus chère, s'écria  rageusement Harry.  
PAF  
Lyra venait une claque magistrale à Harry.  
- C'est ce que tu crois… dit-elle avec une voix remplie de sanglots.  
Sur ce elle poussa le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur son chemin et sortit du compartiment.  
- Lyra, que me caches-tu ? Murmura Harry après qu'elle soit partie. »  
***********************************************************************  
Lyra longeait le train d'un pas vif. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. A elle. Il l'avait obligé à la revoir. A rouvrir cette blessure. En pensant à cela, elle se rappela d'elle et … d'Ambre. La tristesse s'empara de son esprit et Lyra se laissa tomber contre le mur en sanglots.  
***********************************************************************      
« - Les premières années par-ici !!!! Cria Hagrid. »   
Le quatuor se dirigea vers y une diligence dans laquelle ils montèrent. Le voyage se passa en silence. A leur arrivée, Lyra partit voir le professeur McGonagal tandis que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonnagall entra suivit des premières années et la Cérémonie de la Répartition débuta :  
« - Aloès, John   
- SERDAIGLE »  
Le jeune garçon alla à sa table où il fut acclamé. La cérémonie continua. A la fin, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
« Cette année, nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève. Mais elle n'ira pas en première année, mais en sixième. J'espère que vous aiderez Miss Harper à s'intégrer. »  
Le directeur s'assit et Lyra traversa la salle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonnagal la coiffa du Choipeaux. Il réfléchit puis annonça :  
« - SERD…  
- Non, dit Lyra.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toutes la salle. C'était la première fois qu'une personne contestait le choix du Choipeaux. Lyra chuchota quelque chose et le Choipeaux dit :  
- Gryffondor. »  
Et elle se dirigea  un sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore, étonné, se leva et dit :  
« Eh bien, que le dîner commence. »  
À la fin de la soirée, les préfets raccompagnèrent les premières années.   



	6. Premier cours de potions

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

VI. Premier cours de potion  
  
    « - Harry, lève-toi !! Cria Ron.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Marmonna Harry.  
- LÈVE - TOI  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Ron. »   
Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et regarda son réveil. Il était 8H55. 8H55 ???Mais les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes ? Il allait être en retard. Il se leva, s'habilla, et saisit son sac à une vitesse fulgurante. Il avait cours de potion avec Ron, Hermione, Lyra et Lavande Brown, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et tous les Serpentards. Harry et Ron coururent jusqu'aux cachots. La porte de la salle de potion n'était pas encore fermée. Il accéléra la course le dernier élève allait arrivé quand ils arrivèrent devant le cachot.   
« - Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, vous êtes en retard.  
- Mais… commença Harry.   
- Il n'y pas de mais. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant…  
- Excusez-moi Professeur, l'interrompit une voix, mais ils ne sont pas arrivés en retard.  
- Miss Harper, dit Rogue en se retournant vers elle. Pouvez-vous vous mêler de vos affaires ?  
- Mais vous enlevez injustement des points à ma maison, répliqua calmement Lyra.  
- Taisez-vous, cria Rogue. Je n'enlève pas cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor, mais soixante-quinze. Maintenant tout le monde s'installe. Nous allons faire des groupes de deux.  Vos équipes sont inscrites au tableau. »  
Harry regarda au tableau vit écrit :  
« Harper ó Potter »  
Eh bien, ce cours de potion ne promettait pas d'être joyeux. Le jeune alla s'asseoir à côté de Lyra qui lui lança un regard froid.  
« Bien, dit le professeur Rogue, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion Suvindera. C'est une potion qui révèle les meilleurs souvenirs d'une personne. Elle révèle aussi les pire si l'on met trop de racine en poudre saule. Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer la potion. »  
Lyra et Harry se mirent au travail sans échanger un mot. Lorsqu'il fut temps de mettre de la racine en poudre de saule, Goyle, poussé par Crabbe, tomba sur la jeune fille qui bascula en avant. Elle tenta de se rattraper au bras de Harry qui, surpris, fut entraîné dans la chute. Les bras des deux jeunes gens arrivèrent en plein dans le chaudron. En même, le sachet de racine en poudre, que tenait Lyra, se déversa dans la potion.  
***********************************************************************  
    Un flot de pensées submergea Harry et il se retrouva dans un appartement. À côté de lui, se tenait une femme qui berçait un bébé. Soudain la porte d'entrée vola en éclats. Un homme était dans l'encadrement. Il avait la baguette pointait vers la femme qui s'était retournait. Tous deux parlèrent. Harry ne distingua que quelques cris. Tout à coup, la femme sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à l'homme qui, pris par surprise, le reçut de plein fouet. La femme courut avec son bébé dans les bras jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur un bouton, tandis que l'homme essayait de se débarrasser du sort. Enfin l'ascenseur descendit et Harry se retrouva dans un hall d'entré où venait d'arriver la femme et son enfant. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour sortir, mais alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte, elle tomba par terre. Derrière elle, se tenait l'homme. Avec ses dernières forces la femme murmura quelque chose et jeta son bébé dans la rivière qui était toute proche.  
    Harry se trouvait à présent dans un jardin. Il y avait deux petites filles. L'une partit derrière un arbre. Quelques minutes après, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. L'autre fillette l'appela, mais personne ne répondit.  
    À présent, Harry se trouvait dans une pièce. Mr Harper et Lyra étaient à côté de lui. Lyra pleurait, pendant que son père lui parlait.  
***********************************************************************  
    Lyra se trouvait dans une maison. À côté un homme aux cheveux noirs jais  
en bataille regardait par la fenêtre. Soudain, il se retourna vers une femme aux yeux incroyablement verts et lui cria :  
« - Pars avec Harry.   
- Non !!! Pas sans toi !!! Répliqua-t-elle  
- Je vous rejoindrais. Sauve notre fils !  
- James.   
- Pars, Lily.  
La jeune femme partit dans la chambre du bébé. Derrière elle, un éclair vert toucha James de plein fouet. Lily se retourna et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Elle releva la tête, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. James était mort pour Harry. Il ne serait pas mort pour rien, elle entra dans la chambre de son fils et s'y barricada. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et ouvrit la fenêtre. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna. Il était là. Elle lui cria :  
« - Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !  
- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote …Allez, pousse-toi…  
- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… »  
Il émit un rire suraigu, la femme hurla et fut touché par un éclair vert.  
    Maintenant, Lyra se trouvait dans un cimetière . Harry était à côté , tenant un trophée avec un autre garçon. Devant eux ,il y avait un homme de petite taille  avec un capuchon rabattu sur son visage. Il portait quelque chose que l'on pouvait prendre pour un bébé.  Tout à coup, une voix dit :  
« -Tue l'autre!  
- Avada Kedavra. »  
Une lumière verte toucha le garçon à coté de Harry.  
    Lyra était toujours à coté de Harry, mais dans une autre pièce où se déroulait un combat acharné. Harry fixait un homme et une femme qui se battaient. L'homme, Sirius Black, était devant une arcade. La femme lui jeta un sort qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine. Il tomba lentement à travers l'arcade. Mais Sirius ne réapparaissait pas de l'autre côté.  
« - SIRIUS ! Hurla Harry. SIRIUS !  
Il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, mais, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra fermement la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…  
- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !  
- Il est top tard, Harry.  
- On peut encore le rattraper.  
Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…Rien… C'est fini pour lui. »  
***********************************************************************  
 « - HARPER ! POTTER ! Vociféra Rogue. Votre maladresse mutuelle vous coûtera cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, ainsi qu'un zéro.  
Harry leva la tête et regarda Lyra dans les yeux. Il avait vu les pires souvenirs de la jeune fille. Et vu l'air terrifié de celle-ci, Lyra avait les siens. Rogue reprit de sa voix doucereuse :  
- Maintenant, nettoyez-moi ça. »  
Lyra lâcha le bras de Harry, lava son chaudron et la potion qui était tombée sur le sol. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, empêchant ainsi Harry de lui poser des questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Le bal d'Haloween

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

  
  
VIII. Le bal d'Halloween  
    Un brouhaha régnait dans la Grande Salle. On était le soir du 4 octobre. Les choses n'avaient pas changé :  
Lyra évitait toujours Harry et restait en compagnie d'Hermione à la bibliothèque. Malfoy était toujours une fouine arrogante. Rogue enlevait des points à Gryffondor.   
Pour l'instant, tous les élèves dînaient. Dumbledore se leva et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde :  
«  Chers élèves,  
Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. Même si vous devez rester vigilant et prudents, vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'organiser des bals pour Halloween, Noël, la St-valentin, le Printemps et la fin de l'année. Le bal de Halloween sera un bal masqué et il se déroulera dans deux semaines. »  
La nouvelle fut accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme chez les filles. Harry, lui, se demandait qui invitait.   
    «- Dis-moi, Harry, dit d'une voix douce une 6ème année de Serdaigle aguicheuse et prétentieuse, avec qui iras-tu au bal d'Halloween  ?  
On était trois jours après l'annonce de Dumbledore et pas moins de trente-neuf filles avaient demander à Harry de l'accompagner au bal. Il déclinait toute leurs offres prétextant que…  
- Mon ancienne relation m'a fait trop souffrir et je ne suis pas prêt à revoir des filles, expliqua Harry .  
- Oh, mais peut-être que revoir une fille te ferait le plus grand bien, répliqua la Serdaigle en gloussant. »  
Harry commença à paniquer, il n'avait pas envie d'aller à se bal avec cette parfaite inconnue. Car même si il disait ne vouloir inviter personne, il pensait inconsciemment tout le contraire.  
« Cette  fille ne va pas partir ! Pensa Harry. »  
« - Heu… commença Harry, désolé, mais je t'ai menti. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.  
- Oh, dit la fille visiblement vexée, avec qui ?  
- Avec…  
Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ? Ron s'aperçut de son malaise et répondit à la place de son ami :  
- Lyra !  
- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée.  
- Mais oui, avec Lyra, dit Hermione en poussant son amie contre Harry.   
Harry la rattrapa et la Serdaigle s'en alla :  
- Désolé de t'avoir mêla à ça, s'excusa Harry.  
- C'est pas grave, répondit Lyra de son ton froid »  
Elle partit avec Hermione pour suivre son cours de Magie Ancestrale. Ron alla en Soins au créatures magiques. Harry lui partit faire son devoir de Métamorphose à la bibliothèque.   
    «- Harry ? Appela Ron.   
- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci en sortant de ses pensées.  
- Je te demandais si tu avais invité quelqu'un pour le bal.  
- Non. Et toi ?  
- Oui, Hermione, répondit le rouquin en rougissant. »  
Harry sourit et les deux garçons sortirent du dortoir. Le bal allait commencer dans dix minutes. Ron, imité par Harry, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour attendre Hermione.   
  
Dans le dortoir des filles :  
« - Aïe ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Arrête de bouger, lui ordonna Lyra. »  
Hermione, habillée d'une robe noire avec de larges manches, était assise devant Lyra qui la coiffait. Enfin, elle termina. Le résultat était étonnant :   
Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la chevelure d'Hermione ne ressemblait pas à un paillasson ( je suis dure là, mais …). Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement ondulés et attachés en un demi-chignon, avec une violette. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et laissa échapper un « wahou » et puis, sans prévenir, elle prit Lyra dans ses bras en la serrant si fort qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Hermione mit son chapeau et entraîna son amie dans la salle commune.  
***********************************************************************« - Hum, hum, fit une voix.  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent Hermione. Le rouquin ne put retenir un  « Oh ! » d'exclamation. La jeune fille sourit :  
- On va dans la salle commune ? Proposa Ron.  
- Oui, répondit-elle.   
Elle prit le bras de son cavalier et ils se rendirent vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
- Harry, tu viens ? L'appela Ron.  
Mais il ne répondit pas. Le jeune sorcier fixait la personne qui se tenait au bas de l'escalier. C'était une jeune fille habillée d'une robe, sans manche, d'un blanc immaculé, qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, mais qui se terminait par un traîne. Ses cheveux bruns et ondulés tombaient gracieusement dans son dos, auquel  était deux grandes ailes de tissus brillants. Harry regardait les magnifiques yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui semblait être déguisée en fée.  
- Lyra ! Tu te dépêches ! Lui dit Hermione.  
- Oui, j'arrive, répondit celle-ci. »  
      
    La Grande Salle était remplie d'elfes, de centaures et d'autre créatures en tous genres. Le repas venait de se terminer et Ron et Hermione dansaient. Harry, lui, était assis sur une chaise, pendant que Lyra dansait avec un garçon de Poufsouffle. La musique s'arrêta. Harry sortit dans le parc. Il en avait assez de  ses filles gloussantes  qui tournaient autour de lui. L'air lui fit du bien. Il s'assit au bord lac et resta plusieurs minutes là à contempler son étoile, Sirius.  
« - Harry, dit une voix de Lyra, il te manque ?  
- Plus que tu le crois.  
S'apercevant qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, Harry se retourna vers Lyra.  
- Je te comprends, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
- Je sais, murmura Harry, je sais.  
Tout doucement, Lyra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le jeune parla :  
- Je m'excuse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour tout. Pour avoir abandonné mes meilleurs amis, pour t'avoir poser toutes ses questions.  
Lyra retira sa tête de l'épaule de son ami et regarda dans les yeux Harry.   
- Harry, c'est ma faute. Je croyais que tu n'avais rien vécu de plus que moi. Mais je me suis trompée. La dernière fois en potion, lorsque j'ai vu la mort de ton parrain, j'ai su que c'était un poids de trop pour toi qui a enduré tellement de choses. Et je sais qu'il n'y pas que ça. Ton destin aussi t'a pesé trop lourd.  
- La prophétie, dit Harry.   
- Oui, c'est ça.   
- Ça  ne m'excuse pas. Je suis désolé.  
- Nous le sommes tous. Alors on se pardonne et on en parle plus, conclut Lyra.  
- Oui voilà. »  
Ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux.  
« - Au fait, Lyra, étant donné que le bal a commencé que depuis une demi-heure, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ?  
- Mais je suis déjà ta cavalière.  
Avec un sourire, ils se levèrent et partirent dans la Grande Salle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Estce suffisant ?

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

  
  
IX. Est-ce suffisant ?  
  
    Pourquoi j'ai pas réfléchi ?  
Telles étaient les questions que se posait Harry Potter, ce soir de novembre, perché sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il était venu. Il avait juste pris sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et le miroir offert par Sirius. Il regardait pour la énième fois cette étoile, qui était son étoile. Harry resta assis là, sans bouger. Il avait envie de s'envoler toucher les étoiles et pouvoir enfin les rejoindre. Mais il ne le ferait pas, car il se souvenait de Lyra… Cette fille qui l'avait ramené, bravant la mort. Depuis Halloween, les deux adolescents avaient parlé de longues heures, devenant ainsi le confident de l'un et de l'autre. Harry avait appris de son amie, toute les facultés et les difficultés des Alylémendias, tandis que la jeune fille, elle, venait d'apprendre, il y a quelques heures, le contenu de la prophétie. Et depuis cela, Harry ne savait pourquoi, mais il se sentait seul. Le jeune homme commençait à être fatigué et décida de rentrer. Demain, allait être désigner le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor. Une nouvelle équipe serait aussi sélectionner.  
    « - Bonjour, et bienvenue aux sélection de Quiddicht pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, annonça la voix amplifiée de Parvati Patil.  
Tous les Gryffondors, qui avaient étaient réunis pour l'occasion, applaudirent.  
- Très bien, reprit Parvati, nous allons commencer par les sélection des Poursuiveurs. La première candidate est Lyra Harper.  
Lyra s'avança sur le terrain et s'envola sur son Nimbus Éclair, le souaffle dans les bras. Elle se dirigea vers les buts que protégeaient Ron. La jeune fille évita trois fois des cognards et arriva devant les buts. Lyra fit mine de tirer, Ron se dirigea vers le but de gauche et elle put lancer le but du milieu. La foule des Gryffondors applaudit. Harry lui dans un coin du terrain admirait la performance de son amie.   
- Deuxième candidate : Hermione Granger.   
Harry fut on ne peut plus étonné que son amie se présente au sélection. Il regarda attentivement sa prestation. La jeune fille se précipita à une vitesse phénoménale vers les buts et lança rapidement le souaffle. Ron, trop étonné, n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter le ballon qui fonça directement dans les buts. Les Gryffondors l'applaudirent également.   
- Troisième candidat : Colin Crivey  
- Oh, non pas lui, pensa Harry.  
 Colin partit vers les buts, s'apprêta à tirer, lança le souaffle et manqua les buts d'une bonne dizaine de mètre. Les spectateurs le huèrent et le pauvre garçon repartit dans les tribunes.   
- Prochaine candidate : Lavande Brown.  
Lavande, elle n'arriva même pas à décoller.  
- Dernière candidate : Ginny Weasley.  
La jeune rouquine réussit à marquer un but.  
- Très bien, dit Parvati Patil. Maintenant, les sélection des Batteurs. Premier candidat : Denis Crivey.  
Harry soupira à nouveau. Le petit frère de Colin tenta de taper dans un cognard, mais il le rata et tomba de son balai. Après que Mrs Pomfresh soit venu le chercher pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, Parvati annonça :  
- Candidat suivant : Seamus Finnigan.  
Seamus réussit à empêcher le cognard de foncer sur Ron. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Dean qui fit comme le précédent.  
- Les essais sont terminés. À présent, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley doivent choisir les nouveaux membre de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor. »  
Harry et Ron parlèrent quelques instants. Il fut décidé que Lyra, Hermione et Ginny seraient Poursuiveuses et que Dean et Seamus seraient Batteurs. Ils communiquèrent le résultat à McGonnagal. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
«- Chers élèves de Gryffondor,   
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que la nouvelle équipe de Quiddicht sera constitué de:  
Harry Potter, en tant qu'Attrapeur.  
Ronald Weasley, en tant que Gardien.  
Hermione Granger, Lyra Harper et Ginny Weasley, en tant que Poursuiveuses.  
Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, en tant que Batteurs.  
Il a été décidé que Harry Potter sera le capitaine de cette équipe. Mr Potter, acceptez-vous ?   
Tous les regards se tournèrent se tournèrent vers Harry. On lui posait la question ! À lui qui adorait le Quiddicht. Trop ému, il ne put qu'hocher la tête.  
    « - Chers amis,   
Bonjour ! Bienvenue au match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor : Thomas et Finnigan, Granger, Harper, Weasley, Weasley et le capitaine Potter. Dans l'équipe de Serpentard : Crabbe et Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode Nott et le capitaine Malfoy.  
Les joueurs firent un tour du terrain en volant et se reposèrent au sol. Mrs Bibine ordonna aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main. Après de longue seconde d'hésitation, il se serrèrent la main en essayant de broyer la main de l'autre. Le vif et les cognards furent lâchés. Puis enfin le match commença. Harry s'envola. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ressentit un sentiment de liberté intense. Wil chercha des yeux la petite balle dorée. À côté de lui, Malfoy le suivait de près.  
- Granger prend la balle à Zabini, commenta Parvati, la lance à Weasley, qui passe à Harper. Les Poursuiveuses se dirigent vers les buts. Harper passe le souaffle à Weasley et… OOHHHH Harper évite de justesse un cognard. Weasley passe à Granger, qui passe à Harper. Elle passe à… et non elle marque !!!!!!! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor.   
Harry regarda Lyra et lui adressa un sourire. Puis il continua de chercher le vif d'or alors que Hermione marquait un nouveau but. Tout à coup une grosse balle noire fonça vers lui. Il se pencha pour l'éviter et Dean arriva et envoya le cognard sur le gardien de Serpentard. Et là enfin, Harry la vit. Il vit cette petite boule dorée. Il libéra toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu et s'approche du Vif d'or. Soudain, Malfoy arrive juste à côté de lui. Harry accéléra, il tendit le bras pour attraper la petite balle, mais Malfoy lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Harry vit le bras de le Serpentard se rapprochait de plus en plus du vif d'or. Et tout à coup, un cognard arriva et percuta… Malfoy qui tomba et laissa Harry attraper le Vif d'or, ce qui donna…  
- LA VICTOIRE AUX Gryffondors, hurla Parvati. »  
Et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor se jeta sur leur capitaine. Les joueurs descendirent de leur balais. Tous les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leurs salle commune où se déroula une longue fête.  
  
    « - Quel cours on a aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.  
- J'ai arithmancie, tu as soins aux créatures magiques et Lyra et Harry ont défenses contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione.  
- Il y a un nouveau prof ? Questionna Harry.  
- Oui, dit son amie, d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'il n'arrive qu'en Novembre.   
- Mon père m'a confié qu'ils avaient eu du mal à en trouver un, dit Lyra.  
- C'est pas étonnant.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient décidé de continuer défenses contre les forces du mal. Les seuls qui venaient étaient trois Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle, Harry, Lyra et … Malfoy. Il venait d'arriver devant la salle de classe, alors que Lyra et Harry attendait le nouveau professeur.   
« - Potter, alors on a décidé de continuer les défenses contre les forces du mal ? Dit Malfoy.  
- La ferme, siffla Harry.  
- Tu es vexé ? Demanda sarcastiquement le Serpentard.  
- La ferme, répéta Harry.  
- Laisse-moi deviner  pourquoi t'es là, continua le blond, hum… tu veux montrer que tu es le plus fort… nan… tu veux…  
Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy.   
- Tu veux, reprit-il, venger… ton parrain, peut-être.  
Pour Harry, s'en fut trop. Il ne se contrôla pas et donna un coup de poing dans la figure à ce crétin. Et le souvenir de Sirius lui revint, amenant avec toute la rage et l'amertume qu'il avait eu à ce moment. Et alors, Harry continua de frapper Malfoy, de plus en plus fort. Le Serpentard tenta de se défendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette et pour lancer un sort à son agresseur. Malfoy qui n'était habituer à se battre à main nues ne pouvaient même pas rendre le dixième des coups que le Gryffondors lui donnaient.  
- HARRY ! Hurla Lyra. Arrête !!!  
Les autres élèves présents tentèrent de séparer Harry de Malfoy, mais n'y parvinrent pas. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir dans l'encadrement de la porte le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. C'était le…  
- Professeur Lupin ! S'exclama Lyra.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, sauf Harry et Malfoy qui continuaient à se battre.  
- Mr Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! Cria Lupin. Gestatoria, prononça-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les deux adolescents.  
Les deux combattants furent séparés automatiquement.   
- Très bien, reprit le professeur Lupin. Maintenant, l'un de vous aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.   
- Professeur…commença le Poufsouffle.  
- Il y a rien à expliquer, coupa rageusement Harry.   
Sur ce il partit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fouine lui ai rappelé ça ? Le jeune sorcier marcha. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, un bras agrippa le sien. Il se retourna  et vit que c'était Lyra.    
- Lâche-moi, dit il sèchement.  
- Harry, écoute-moi, implora-t-elle.  
Harry retira son bras de l'emprise de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre son chemin à vive allure. Lyra eut du mal à suivre, mais continua tout de même. Au bout de quelque minutes, résigné, le jeune homme se retourna et dit :  
- Lyra, je n'ai rien à dire. Ce débile m'énerve depuis des années et là j'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid. Il n'y aucun problème à cela.  
- Si justement, répliqua-t-elle, ça fait des années que Malfoy est ton ennemi et tu ne l'as jamais frappé. C'est ce qu'il a dit à propos de …  
- Ça  n'a aucune importance.   
- Si, si, murmura la jeune fille, tu n'as soigné cette blessure. Et tu ressentir cette douleur lancinante qui t'oppresse, qui t'écrase un peu plus chaque jour. Tu n'accepte toujours pas la mort de Sirius  
Les mots de Lyra touchèrent Harry, faisant coulait de fines gouttelettes sur ses joues. Il tenta de retenir ces larmes, mais les mots mort et Sirius résonnaient tant qu'il sentait que les barrières que formaient ses yeux fermés allaient bientôt céder. Soudain, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lyra fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota :  
- Pleure, pleure si tu en a envie.   
Ces derniers mots firent céder les dernières résistances du jeune homme et il sanglota, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ses sanglots se firent si violent que lui et Lyra tombèrent par terre. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent là. Puis l'heure du dîner sonna, ils se relevèrent et partirent vers la Grande Salle.  
    Deux heures du matin, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il repensait à Sirius et ses parents. Cela faisait, maintenant, quatre heures qu'il fixait Hedwige. Il avait une idée. Et puis tout à coup, il prit un parchemin, trempa une plume dans l'encre et écrivit :  
« Cher Sirius,  
  
Si tu savais combien tu me manquais. Oh toi ma bonne étoile pourquoi es-tu parti. J'ai envie de crier, hurler, me tuer, mais je ne suis pas seul. Tout ça tu doit le savoir. Sirius, sache que je t'aimerais toujours, mais … tout à l'heure, j'ai compris quelque chose, que je devais te venger, que je devais vous venger. Et je dois aussi protéger, ceux qui sont là pour m'aider. Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre que pour te dire cela, mais aussi pour te demander de m'éclairer et me montrer le chemin.   
  
Dis à mes parents que je les aime.  
Vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur, Harry qui vous aime. »  
  
Harry prit la lettre et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette. Il lui murmura de porter la lettre « aux défunts ». L'oiseau s'envola dans le ciel.   
Après quelques minutes, une forte lumière émana de l'étoile de Sirius et vint éclairer Harry. Il sourit. Un poids le quitta. C'était suffisant, il avait fait son deuil. Il s'endormit.  
  



	9. Revivre, partie I

Harry Potter et la torche à la flamme verte

IX. Revivre   
    « - Je penses que ce livre t'aideras, dit Lyra.  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit Terry Boot.  
Le jeune homme regarda Lyra. Ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Harry dormait encore et personne savait que son deuil était fait. L'après-midi aurait lieu la première sortie à Prés au lard. Terry prit une inspiration et lâcha :  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagné à la sortie ?  
Après cette question, le garçon prit une teinte plus qu'écarlate. Lyra devint vraiment embarrassée. Combien de garçons allait-elle rembarrer pour avoir la paix ? Elle dit, tout en tortillant ses doigts :  
- C'est à dire que … En fait…  
Elle lança un regard implorant à Hermione et à Ron qui faisaient leurs devoirs un peu plus loin. Malheureusement pour elle, ses deux amis étaient plongés dans leurs livres. Il fallait qu'elle se tire de là sans faire de mal au pauvre Serdaigle. Et là, elle était à cours d'excuses. Tout à coup, elle eut une idée. Elle saisit un livre sur l'étagère et …  
  
BOOM !!!!!  
  
Elle trébucha, entraînant dans sa chute toute un rayon de grimoires et autres vieux livres en tout genre. Par chance, Mrs Pince n'était pas là et ce boucan attira l'attention d'Hermione. La jeune fille se rendit du malaise de Lyra et jeta un coup d'œil au Serdaigle qui se tenait à côté d'elle (Lyra). Elle dit quelque chose à Ron et tous deux se levèrent et accoururent pour l'aider. Hermione rouspéta :  
- Lyra, tu pourrais faire attention.   
Elle ramassa le livre que Lyra avait pris, tandis que son amie remettait les autres sur un rayon.   
- Heu… alors c'est d'accord pour cet après midi ? Demanda le Serdaigle.  
Ron lança un coup d'œil à Lyra qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'accepter. Puis le rouquin regarda Hermione. Elle aussi avait compris. Ils décidèrent tous deux d'aider leur amie.  
- Cet après-midi… commença Lyra.  
- Tu as dit que tu nous aiderais à acheter nos cadeaux, finit précipitamment Hermione. N'est-ce pas, Ron ?  
- Oui, répondit-il.  
- C'est vrai, affirma Lyra.   
- Oh, tant pis, marmonna le garçon visiblement déçu avant de s'en aller.  
Hermione attendit que le garçon soit au bout du couloir et elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Lyra avant de lui dire:  
- Tu vas en rejeter combien ?  
- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute, dit Lyra. Terry est très gentil, mais il est …   
- Il est ? Questionna Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Lyra.  
L'heure du déjeuner sonna mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Les trois jeunes gens prirent leurs affaires, et Hermione prit par inadvertance le livre qu'elle avait ramassé. Ils se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle.   
***********************************************************************  
Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondors depuis une bonne heure. Il s'était promené dans Poudlard. Il était d'abord passé par la tour d'astronomie, puis par la volière, par le parc, pour enfin revenir s'assoire dans la Grande Salle. Il entendit des voix familières. Il se retourna et vit que Lyra, Hermione et Ron arriver. Il leur fit signe de venir et le quatuor déjeunèrent.   
  
    - Vos autorisations de sortie ? Grogna Rusard.  
Le quatuor montra les autorisations et se rendirent à Près au Lard.  
- Oh, non ! S'exclama Hermione.   
- Quoi ? Demanda Lyra.  
- Je n'ai pas fait le devoir de botanique, répondit-elle.  
- Parce qu'il y en avait un ! Cria Ron.  
- Hermione Granger oublier de faire un devoir, plaisanta Harry.   
- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il faut  que je le fasse ! Dit Hermione.  
- Et moi aussi ! À ce soir, vous deux.  
Et sur ce Ron et Hermione coururent jusqu'au château. Harry se retourna vers Lyra et lui dit :  
- Et bien je crois que l'on est plus que tout les deux.   
- Tu crois bien, dit Lyra.   
Et tout les deux éclatèrent de rire.   
- Bon, on va où ? Questionna le jeune homme en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.   
- Je ne sais pas, vu que je ne connais rien de ce village, répondit son amie.  
- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Se souvint-il. Alors que dirais tu de visiter Près au Lard ?  
- J'accepte. »  
Harry tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui s'y accrocha. Ils se dirigèrent vers la poste de Hibou express. Puis ensuite ils visitèrent différents magasins dont Zonko et Honeydukes. Au bout d'une heure, Lyra décida d'acheter ses cadeaux de Noël  et elle entraîna Harry dans une boutique.  
C'était une pièce circulaire, tapissée de divers dégradés de bleu et éclairée les douces lueurs de bougies rouges, oranges et jaunes. Ces bougies étaient posées sur des meubles qui étaient répartis à plusieurs endroits de la pièce. De grand chandeliers en argent était accroché au plafond bleu nuit constellé d'une multitude d'étoiles. Sur le sol turquoise, était posé un tapis rond bleu pastel. Sur ce grand tapis, il y avait cinq tables d'appoint en bois d'acajou recouvertes de napperons mauve. Dessus, on trouvait des bracelets, des colliers et d'autres bijoux, ainsi que des objets pour la magie.   
Lyra s'approcha d'une table et commença à fouiller parmi les objets. Harry lui regardait un pendentif qui était posé à côté d'un petit écrin. Cet écrin ressemblait à une petite boîte, en forme d'ovale, faite d'or. Des rubis et des opales étaient incrustés. Sur le dessus de l'écrin, il y avait un creux en forme de cœur dans une émeraude. Le pendentif était une chaîne, en or aussi.  Elle était ornée d'un petit cœur en saphir. Le jeune homme lut l'étiquette qui était accrochée juste au-dessus des objets : « Boîte à musique Elemantera »  
Harry lança un regard à son amie. Lyra semblait absorbée par les bracelets de perles qui étaient installés quelque part plus loin. Il saisit le pendentif et la boîte à musique, puis se dirigea vers la caisse. La vendeuse lui dit :  
- C'est un très bon choix. Le pendentif est la clé qui permet d'ouvrir la boîte. Placez le cœur dans le creux en émeraude, puis tournez vers la gauche.   
  
Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme joignit le geste à la parole. La boîte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un magnifique spectacle. Au centre, des flammes rougeoyantes dansaient avec grâce et légèreté. Sur la gauche, des vagues azure semblaient tombaient sur le feu. Mais des sortes de barrières blanches empêchaient les vagues de s'écrouler et les rejeter en arrière. En-dessous de cette scène, le sol paraissait être de la terre sur laquelle de l'herbe verdoyante poussait. Le tout était accompagnée d'une musique douce et romantique.  
Devant les yeux ébahi de Harry, la vendeuse lui expliqua :  
- Les flammes rouges représentent le feu. Les vagues, l'eau. Les traits blancs, c'est l'air. Et l'herbe symbolise la terre. Si vous voulez changer la musique, prenez votre baguette et dîtes : « Musiqua » suivi du titre que vous voulez.  
- Merci. Je l'achète. Combien ça coûte ?  
- Je doute que cela soit dans vos moyen, jeune homme. La boîte à musique et le pendentif coûtent 40 gallions.  
- 40 gallions ? Répéta Harry. D'accord je les prends.   
Et sous les yeux étonnés de la vendeuse, Harry sortit la somme demandée.   
A l'autre bout de la pièce, Lyra choisissait des bracelets pour Hermione. Elle se décida enfin à prendre un bracelet blanc, un autre bleu et un dernier doré. Chacun avait une signification particulière. Le bracelet blanc signifiait la sagesse. Le bleu l'intelligence. Et le doré représentait le courage. Cela caractérisait plutôt bien Hermione. Ensuite, Lyra prit sur une autre table deux petit coffret. A l'intérieur du premier, il y avait un vif d'or et dans le second, on y trouvait un souaffle enchanté. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la caisse.  
Harry saisit rapidement la boîte à musique et le pendentif pour les mettre dans son sac à dos, avant que Lyra n'arrive. Son amie atteignit la caisse quelqu'un secondes après.   
« - Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-elle.   
- Une surprise, répondit-il  innocemment.  
- Oui, c'est cela.   
Lyra paya ses achats. Les deux adolescents s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la boutique, mais lorsque Harry se retourna, la mèche de cheveux qui cacher sa cicatrice se souleva et la vendeuse le remarqua.   
«  Vous êtes… êtes, balbutia-t-elle, le Sur… Survivant. HARRY POTTER !!!!!!!  
Malheureusement pour la tranquillité de Harry, au même moment que la femme hurlait son nom, un groupe d'une dizaine de quatrièmes années hystériques rentrèrent dans le magasin. Elles se ruèrent sur Harry, lui demandant tant de choses à la fois que le jeune homme ne réussit pas à comprendre ce que ces folles (N/A : ça, c'est méchant, mais on touche pas à MON Harry à moi ! ) lui disaient. Le Survivant lança un regard à Lyra qui avait été poussée à une dizaine de mètre par le groupe d'hystériques. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit le bras avant de l'entraîner en dehors de la boutique, suivi par toutes les autres furies. Lyra se rendit compte de l'énervement de son ami et décida de faire une diversion. Elle regarda autour de elle et aperçut l'horripilante et la détestable Serpentard à tête de pékinois, Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci en voyant la Gryffondor, l'interpella :  
- Eh ! Harper !  
Lyra se retourna.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux le bouledogue ?  
A cette remarque, Pansy Parkinson eut une soudaine envie d'étrangler cette Harper de malheur. Elle se retint et lança :  
- Tu ferais mieux de taire ! Ce n'est moi promène au bras d'un balafré complètement cinglé, dit-elle satisfaite de cette phrase qu'elle croyait pertinente.  
- Si, répliqua froidement la Gryffondor, tu te promènes au bras de Malfoy.   
Cette réplique refroidit et enragea (N/A: comme un chien ) Parkinson. Cette fille se permettait de l'insulter. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? La jeune fille au délicat visage de bouledogue dégaina avec rage et (N/A: sans grâce) sa baguette. Lyra, elle aussi, sortit sa baguette. Mais la jeune fille fit cela avec le plus grand calme. Cela eut le don d'énerver au plus au point Pansy. Elle lança le premier sort en vociférant :  
- PÉTRIFICUS TOTALUS !!!!  
Lyra eut le temps d'esquiver le sort et lança :  
- Tarangella !   
Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sort, car sa masse volumineuse la ralentissait. La Serpentard mit à trémousser son gros derrière. Tandis que les deux jeunes filles se battaient, toutes les harpies qui suivaient Harry étaient absorbées par le combat. Lyra, qui n'avait aucune envie de continuer ce duel, se retourna et commença à s'en aller. Alors que Harry aller la suivre, il aperçut Parkinson levait sa baguette. Il prit Lyra par la taille et la tira vers la gauche, lui faisant ainsi le sortilège. Cette lâche attaque de la part du bouledogue mit Lyra hors d'elle. Elle se retourna vivement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle chuchota à Harry presque imperceptiblement « Part d'ici, tes fans ne te suivront pas » et cria d'une voix claire :  
- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !!!!!  
Pansy Parkinson prit le sort de plein fouet et s'éleva telle une plume (N/A : qu'elle n'était pas !). Elle tenta de lancer un sort, mais d'un geste avec sa baguette, Lyra la fit voltigeait quelques mètres plus loin, la maintenant toujours dans les airs. Puis la jeune fille fit de grand cercles avec sa baguette, faisant ainsi tournoyer la masse volumineuse à tête de bouledogue. Toutes les personnes, qui se trouvaient à proximité du combats, étaient captivaient par la scène. (la plupart se moquait de la Serpentard qu'ils détestaient tous) Harry en profita pour s'enfuir. Il se cacha derrière un rocher. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre Pansy Parkinson vociférait :  
- HARPER !!!!!!!! ESPÈCE DE CINGLEE !!!!! TU VAS ME TUER !!!!!  
- Mais non, répondit calmement la jeune fille, je ne ferais pas ça. Quoique ce serait pas une mauvaise idée…  
- AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DRAGO !!!!! VIENS ME SAUVER !!!!!!  
- Tu veux redescendre ? Questionna la Gryffondor.  
- D'après toi ! Laisse- moi descendre IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!  
- Comme tu veux ! Fini…  
- Oh, non ! Harper, dit Parkinson d'une voix tremblante. Arrête, c'est haut, je me tuer.  
- te… continua Lyra.  
- Non, je m'excuse pour tout, mais me laisse pas tomber, supplia le bouledogue.  
- Incanta…  
- Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Je suis à 10 mètre du sol. Et… et… en tombant, je peux MOURIR !!!!   
Voyant que Lyra ne réagissant pas, la Serpentard hurla :  
- PAR PITIÉ ! HARPER, ME LAISSE PAS TOMBER !  
La foule qui s'était amassée autour des deux jeunes filles était terrorisée par Lyra  ; désormais elle serait la plus crainte de Poudlard. Celle-ci fit descendre son ennemie sur le sol avant d'achevait :  
- tem.  
Puis elle se retourna et partit, laissant une Pansy apeurée, vomissant et proférant toutes sortes d'insultes envers l'Alylémendia. La foule se dispersa.   
Les fans de Harry s'aperçurent de son absence et  l'appelèrent et se dirigèrent vers une autre rue pour le rechercher.  
Lyra parcourut la rue dans l'autre sens. Arrivée près du rocher où était caché Harry, elle ne le vit pas. Celui-ci la prit par le bras et la tira derrière le rocher. Elle faillit hurler, mais Harry l'en empêcha :  
- Les folles qui me poursuivent ne sont pas loin. On pourrait être repéré.  
Lyra acquiesça. Ils restèrent cachés derrière ce rocher jusqu'à ce que l'on entende plus les filles qui suivaient Harry.  
  
  
  



	10. Revivre, partie II

X. Revivre, partie II  
  
L'atmosphère de la rue était d'un calme plat. L'endroit était vide. Complètement vide ? Non. Un garçon et une jeune fille se tenaient cachés derrière un rocher. Puis Harry et Lyra sortirent enfin de leur cachette.   
  
« - Quand est-ce que l'on me laissera enfin en paix ? Soupira le Survivant.   
  
- Quand tu cesseras d'être toi, répondit son amie.  
  
Il s'assit sur un petit muret de pierre qui était à proximité et regarda Lyra. La phrase qu'elle venait de dire était pour lui comme si une blessure s'était rouverte. S'il n'avait pas était lui combien de personnes n'auraient pas perdu la vie. Comme ses parents ou comme Cédric. Ou même comme Sirius. S'il n'avait pas était lui, il serait peut-être heureux, choyé par une adorable famille encore en vie, et il n'aurait pas à se soucier de cette maudite prophétie.  
  
Lyra rencontra le regard triste de son ami. C'est en voyant ses yeux émeraudes et mélancoliques, qu'elle s'aperçut de la gravité de ses paroles.  
  
- Oh, Harry ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il amèrement.  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha du Survivant. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amer. Il y avait deux semaines, il aurait pleuré, tentant de retenir ses larmes, mais à présent, il ne ressentait qu'une immense douleur. Lyra le comprenait. Elle connaissait cette douleur lancinante et horrible. Elle l'avait subi que trop de fois.   
  
Elle eut une idée. La Gryffondore saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers Poudlard.  
  
- Lyra, qu'est-ce que…  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas et suis moi ! »  
  
« - TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ! Cria Hermione.  
  
- Et toi une idiote ! Répliqua Ron.  
  
- Eh bien comme ça vous avez un point commun ! Dit une voix glaciale et traînante.  
  
- LA FERME MALFOY ! Hurlèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix. »  
  
Et ils continuèrent de se disputer. La raison de cette discorde était un sort qu'avait lancé Ron.  
  
FLASH-BACK :  
  
Ron et Hermione se dépêchaient de rentrer à Poudlard. Ils avaient oubliés de faire leurs devoirs de botanique. Ils rentrèrent vivement dans la salle commune des Préfets. Cet endroit était attribués aux préfets. Chacun d'entre eux pouvaient y faire leurs devoirs, organiser des réunions…  
  
Les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas remarqués le blond au sourire narquois qui était déjà installé dans la salle. Celui-ci se leva et lança :  
  
« - Tiens, tiens, tiens. Voyez-vous donc ? Le couple le plus pathétique de Poudlard. Granger et Weasley.  
  
- La ferme Malfoy ! Dit Hermione.  
  
- Je vois que la Sang-de-Bourbe est toujours en vie.  
  
- CE N'EST PAS UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE. Tu as un si grand problème de compréhension ? Demanda Ron en sortant d'un air menaçant sa baguette magique.  
  
- Non, pour une fois t'as raison Weasley. On peut aussi appeler ta petite copine souillure de la communauté sorcière, saleté de Moldus, mais je préfère Sang-de-Bourbe … »  
  
Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ron lui lança un Expilliarmus. Mais Malfoy eut le temps d'esquiver, et le sort termina sa course au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le mur était fait de pierres épaisses. Quelques unes tombèrent devant la porte.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK   
  
À cause de la chute des pierres, la porte d'entrée était…  
  
« - BLOQUÉE ! Vociféra pour la énième fois Hermione.   
  
- Je crois que l'on a compris, Granger.  
  
- La ferme…  
  
- Malfoy ! Je sais, je sais. »  
  
Comme par magie, un coussin atterrit en plein dans la figure de Malfoy. Le temps, que les préfets allaient passer ensemble, ne serait pas de tout repos.  
  
« - Lyra, où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda à nouveau Harry.  
  
- Chut !!! C'est là ! Répondit la jeune fille. »  
  
Les deux Gryffondors étaient devant un mur blanc. Il n'y avait rien dans ce couloir lumineux et interminable de Poudlard. Et Lyra fixait le mur de droite. Elle semblait lui trouver un grand intérêt. Harry était vraiment déconcerté.  
  
Sans prévenir, la jeune fille lui saisit le bras et se jeta contre le mur. Le Survivant ressentit une impression de chaleur intense. Que se passait-il ? Cela devait sûrement être le mur. Mais pourquoi ne sentait-il aucune douleur ?   
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'ébahit. Lui et Lyra n'était plus dans le couloir. Ils étaient sur une plage de sable blanc. Le jeune homme pouvait voir la mer bleue nuit, où se reflétaient les rayons argentés de la lune. À côté de lui, était dressée une tente en étoffe écarlate. En dessous, un tapis turquoise était étendu sur le sable. Il y avait aussi quelques coussins jaunes disposés dessus, ainsi qu'une belle lampe qui dégageait une lumière argentée. C'était magnifique.  
  
« - Lyra, où est-ce qu'on est ?  
  
- Dans un endroit que j'ai créé.   
  
- Comment ça ? Questionna Harry, incrédule.  
  
- En tant qu'Alylémendia, j'ai le pouvoir de créer certains endroits. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Puis j'ai tout rétréci et rentré dans une boîte que j'ai transportée à Poudlard. Puis j'ai redonner la taille normale à l'endroit, puis je l'ai installé ici. Le mur sert de barrière que je suis la seule à pouvoir ouvrir, expliqua Lyra.  
  
- Oh, mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
  
- Je pense que cet endroit a un pouvoir pour réconforter les gens.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je suis souvent venue après…  
  
Lyra s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Elle ne devait pas en parler. C'était du passé, elle ne devait plus s'en souvenir. Ce secret était si douloureux.   
  
- Après quoi ?  
  
Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se perdirent dans le vague. Pouvait-elle lui en parler ?  
  
- Après… leurs morts.  
  
- Leur morts ?  
  
CLAC !  
  
La règle du professeur tapa sur le bureau de Irina Hasarof. La jeune fille de 16 ans se retourna vivement vers le Professeur Nott. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air plus que sévère.  
  
« - Misssssssss Hasssarrof, siffla-t-il, pouvez-vous me rappeler pourquoi vous êtes à Durmstrang ?  
  
Irina répondit anxieusement :  
  
- Pour étudier la magie grâce à vos cours, ainsi que ceux de Mr Rosier, Avery, Malfoy et Karkaroff.  
  
CLAC !  
  
Mr Nott frappa à nouveau avec sa règle sur la table.  
  
« Exactement ! C'est pourrrrquoi vous vous devez d' ÉCOUTER ! ET CELA VAUT POUR VOUS TOUS, BANDE D'IGNORANTS !!!   
  
La classe était terrifiée. Le silence régnait. Mieux valait ne rien répliquer au Professeur Nott. Il était si sévère.   
  
La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Mais aucun élève ne se leva. Ils attendaient la permission du professeur.   
  
- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ, TRIPLES IDIOTS ? Lança-t-il. DÉGAGEZ !!!!! »  
  
Ils ne le firent pas dirent deux fois. Irina rangea fébrilement ses affaires, alors qu'une jeune fille aux longues boucles noires se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.  
  
Cette dernière en avait marre. Marre de cette école, de ces professeurs. Marre d'être seule. Elle lui manquait tellement.  
  
La jeune fille traversa les couloirs de Durmstrang. L'atmosphère était si pesante, si froide. Elle arriva dans le dortoir des filles et se laissa tomber sur son lit.   
  
Elle aperçut un petit coffret qui était sur sa table de nuit. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit puis en sortit une photo qu'elle regarda longuement. Mais des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ??  
  
Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout à coup, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. C'était Irina. Elle se dirigea vers son amie et aperçut la photo. Dessus, il y avait deux petites filles d'environ trois ans. L'une d'elle avait des yeux bleus. Bleus électrique…  
  
«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ambre ? Demanda Irina.  


	11. Les secrets enfin révélés

XI. Les secrets enfin dévoilés  
  
« - Morts de qui, Lyra ? Demanda  Harry, incrédule.  
  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux. C'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler tous ses mensonges. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient plus. Que ses lettres n'arrivaient jamais.   
  
Elle sentait petit à petit son cœur se déchirait. Comme quand elle avait su. La voix de son père lui dévoilant le secret raisonner dans sa tête. La souffrance l'envahissait, la submergeait. Lyra tenta de se calmer, d'ignorer le passé. Mais il était présent, et serait là à jamais. Et elle ne pourrait en aucun cas l'oublier.   
  
Ambre… Ce nom lui fendait l'âme, la touchant au plus profond d'elle. C'était horrible. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. D'abord juste trois ou quatre puis, un torrent. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle courut. Elle courut, essayant d'oublier.   
  
Lyra arriva au bord de l'eau, Harry derrière elle. Des spasmes secouaient son corps, de plus en plus violemment. Si violemment, qu'elle tomba à genoux.   
  
Son ami la regardait sans rien dire. Qu'aurait il pu faire ? Il connaissait ce sentiment de tristesse intense. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait hier. Lyra leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci put lire dans ses yeux, autrefois rieurs et joyeux, une peine infinie, ainsi que la douleur d'une blessure trop vite refermée. C'était si insupportable de voir une amie, telle que Lyra souffrir. Elle qui semblait si forte. Elle respira, tentant de s'arrêter de pleurer. Mais c'était trop dur et elle se remit à sangloter.  
  
Le jeune homme murmura :  
  
« - Une personne, à qui je tiens beaucoup, m'a dit un jour de pleurer si j'en avais envie. Je vais te donner le même conseil.   
  
Pour toute réponse, Lyra sourit faiblement. Harry était si gentil, elle devait lui dire. Après tout, les amis n'ont aucun secrets. Elle respira à nouveau et commença à parler difficilement à cause des spasmes.  
  
- Harry, commença-t-elle.  
  
- Chut, tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer.  
  
- Si. Ma mère est morte depuis que j'ai 6 mois. Mon père ne me l'a dit que lorsque j'ai eu 11 ans, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'avais fait croire qu'elle avait divorcé et que ma sœur jumelle…  
  
- Ta sœur jumelle ? Coupa Harry.  
  
- Oui, reprit Lyra. Il m'a dit que ma sœur, qui a disparue quand j'avais 5 ans, vivait avec elle.   
  
La jeune fille fit une pause. D'autres larmes embuèrent ses yeux, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle devait expliquer à Harry. Elle devait dire la vérité.   
  
- J'ai cru cette histoire, pendant six années. Six longues années. Mais la veille de ma rentrée à Beaubâtons. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un cœur battant la chamade, une porte volant en éclats, des cris, une course-poursuite , d'autres cris, une chute, de l'eau et ... plus rien. Puis après ce moment de vide, j'ai vu deux petites filles identiques, en tout sauf pour leurs yeux. L'une disparaît. Et, j'ai senti tout tourné autour de moi. Et je me suis réveillée. J'ai raconté le rêve à mon père, et là il m'a tout avoué.  
  
À la fin de son récit, Lyra continua de pleurer silencieusement. Harry réfléchit.   
  
« Et moi, on m'a menti depuis dès années… »  
  
C'était donc de ça que parlait Lyra. La jeune fille arrêta petit à petit de sangloter. Puis sa respiration devint de moins en moins saccadée.   
  
Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Lyra avait changé. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rieurs et joyeux, bien qu'encore rougis par les larmes. Mais Harry ne la voyait plus pareille. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'il venait juste de remarqué. C'était vraiment étrange.  
  
Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir de cet endroit, Harry lui rattrapa et la regarda à nouveau.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Rien, répondit le jeune homme désorienté.   
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle et se rendirent à la tour des Gryffondors.   
  
Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle des préfets :  
  
« - Malfoy !!! Pourrais-tu arrêter d'être l'être méprisant et détestable que tu es pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure ? Le temps de nous sortir d'ici, s'exclama Hermione.   
  
Le Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis il lâcha :  
  
- Nan !  
  
- Crétin, siffla une préfète de Serdaigle.  
  
- Jamais autant que toi, idiote, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Puis, une bataille commença entre Malfoy et les autres préfets. Mais cette fois Hermione n'y prit pas part. C'était lassant. À chaque fois que les préfets se réunissaient. Une guerre éclataient entre les préfets de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor s'opposaient à ceux de Serpentard, Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson ? Mais au fait où était-elle ? Hermione leva la tête et chercha l'espèce de bouledogue à Malfoy. Et…  
  
Elle n'était nulle part !!! Pas dans un fauteuil, pas assise à une table, pas en train de se battre… Nulle part. C'était incroyable, mais vrai. Elle n'était pas avec Malfoy. Hermione en était sure et certaine. Mais alors… La jeune fille, pour la première fois de sa vie, pensa du bien d'une Serpentard. D'une Serpentard qui pouvaient les sortir de là !!!  
  
- Parkinson ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Tout les combattants-préfets s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle. Mais cela était explicable. Dire le nom de sa pire ennemie alors que l'on est enfermé ! Ron reprit tout de même ses esprit et chercha à comprendre la réaction de son amie :  
  
- Hermione, cette grosse vache arriérée mentale n'est pas là !!!  
  
- Je sais, mais elle peut nous sortir d'ici !  
  
- Hein ??? Questionna Malfoy d'un air aussi abruti que celui de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Mais oui , expliqua la Gryffondore, elle peut nous sortir d'ici. Étant donné que seul le mot de passe peut ouvrir cette fichue porte, et que depuis que les pierres sont tombées, le système d'alarme s'est déclenché, ce qui explique que le mot de passe n'a plus aucun effet quand il est dit de l'intérieur de la pièce. On ne peut pas crier pour que quelqu'un nous sorte d'ici, vu que l'endroit insonorisé. Alors si on appelle Parkinson, avec Rassempréfets, ton toutou viendra nous libérer.  
  
- Mais oui, Mione a raison, s'exclama Ron.   
  
Il se dirigea au centre de la pièce, tapota quatre fois sur une pierre et appela la Serpentard. Celle-ci, non sans quelques réserves, accourut au secours de son Dragolinouchounet d'amooooouur. Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser les préfets sortir les préfets excédés.  
  
Lyra et Harry traversait ensemble les couloirs. Le Survivant était encore étonné par les révélations de son amie. Elle avait tant souffert, tant vécu de malheurs. Sa mère était morte, puis sa sœur. Et on le lui avait caché. Il se souvint d'avoir dit à la jeune fille qu'elle ne savait ce qu'était la perte d'un être cher. Maintenant il savait qu'il avait tout faut.  
  
Les deux Gryffondors continuèrent de marcher, quand le jeune homme brisa le silence installé.  
  
« - Lyra ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je voulais te demander si… euh… est-ce que… euh…  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour demander ça !  
  
- Veuxtuveniraubalavecmoi ?  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Veux tu venir au bal avec moi ? Parvint-il enfin à articuler.  
  
Lyra rougit. Puis se dessina sur son visage un sourire.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Ils se sourirent, et partir vers la salle commune.  
  
Pas encore de réposes au rewiews, mais c'est vient. Bon je sais qe le chapitre est pas le meilleur, mais je veux une tonne de rewiews, car sinon attendez vous à attendre le prochain chapitre pendant longtemps, c'est vrai quoi, j'en ai marre de faire cette fic pour vous sans être conseillée, ni encouragée.  
  
Bisous, à tous 


	12. Annonce

Salut !!!  
  
Bon alors ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et vous n'en aurez pas avant longtemps. Et la raison de cela est que j'en ai marre de publier cette fic, et ne pas avoir de rewiews. Alors vous me mettez 15 rewiews et vous avez la suite. Sinon, rien ! Je sais ça s'appelle du chantage, mais c'est la seule chose à faire pour avoir des avis sur l'histoire. J'ai déjà duex chapitres tout fait, il ne manque plus qu les rewiews et c'est bon, j'udapte et pas avant. Alors, il ne vous reste qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton et voilà.  
  
Bisous. 


	13. Mélancolie et joie d'hiver

XII. Mélancolie et joie d'hiver  
  
Tout était froid, tout était morne et terne, sombre et obscur, lugubre et sinistre. C'était toujours comme cela à Durmstrang. L'atmosphère reflétait tristesse et mélancolie. Rien n'était joyeux. La morosité se lisait sur tous les visages des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie. Et particulièrement sur celui d'Ambre. Elle avait toujours était habituée à cet univers pesant, mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir connu autre chose. De ne pas avoir été toujours ainsi. C'était un drôle de sentiment qu'elle s'efforçait à ignorer. À ignorer et à oublier. Oublier comme le reste.  
  
Cette dernière traversait les couloirs du bâtiments de magie noire. La magie noire, elle détestait ce cours. Mais elle était obligée d'en faire. Et bien qu'elle détestait ce sentiment de rage et de colère contenue, la jeune fille s'entraînait avec acharnement à la pratique de cette magie.   
  
Ambre continua de marcher sans but. Elle en avait assez de cette école. Elle sortit dehors, dans le parc. La neige tombait, recouvrant le sol d'un épais duvet blanc. Des nuages gris obscurcissait le ciel. Le vent soufflait, faisant tourbillonner les flocons immaculés. La pluie se mêla au temps déjà maussade. Mais la sorcière ne rentra pas, elle continua d'errer, resserrant un peu plus sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre mort. Puis sans réfléchir, elle fredonna :  
**  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**  
  
_Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,   
Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines   
Et si tu dois partir   
Je souhaite que tu partes simplement.   
Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste   
Et elle ne me laissera pas tranquille _   
  
Oui, Ambre en avait assez. Oui, chacun de ses mouvements lui demandait une force considérable. Chaque pas, chaque parole, tout… Et c'était ainsi depuis qu'elle était partie. Et elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'oublier.  
**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your sars  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I hold your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**  
  
_Il semble que ces blessures ne guériront pas   
Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle   
Il y a simplement trop de choses que le temps ne peut effacer   
Quand tu pleurais, j'ai essuyé toutes tes larmes   
Quand tu criais, j'ai combattu toutes tes craintes   
J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années   
Mais tu as toujours   
Tout de moi _  
  
La douleur était insoutenable, insupportable, intenable… Elles avaient toujours étaient inséparables, jusqu'à ce jour où toute la vie de la sorcière avait basculée.  
  
**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it hauts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**  
_  
Tu me captivais   
Par ta lumière résonnante   
Maintenant je suis attachée à cette vie que tu as laissée   
Ton visage hante   
Mes rêves qui furent un temps agréables   
Ta voix a chassé   
Toute la raison en moi_   
  
Jamais, Ambre ne pourrait cesser de penser à elle. Elle, dont elle avait été fière, elle qui avait été son exemple. Jamais, elle n'entendrait plus cette voix qui chaque nuit lui rappelait qui elle était. Jamais, elle ne sacrifierait ce souvenir.  
  
**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**  
  
_J'essaie si difficilement de me dire que tu es parti   
Mais bien que tu sois toujours avec moi   
Je suis seule depuis le début _  
  
Seule, elle était maintenant et elle le savait. La souffrance était atroce, ce vide béant lui rappelait chaque jour, que elle, son modèle, n'était plus là, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, trompée. Depuis, ce jour, le visage d'Ambre était froid et distant. Depuis que sa sœur l'avait trahit…  
  
Une main ganté, se posa sur son épaule. La sorcière sursauta et se retourna. Elle vit que devant elle se dressait un homme. Il était de grand taille, recouvert d'une longue et large cape noir et une capuche recouvrait partiellement son visage. Ambre se leva, regardant l'homme avec son habituel air froid et méprisant.   
  
« - Petite, commença l'homme avec un accent bizarre, çççça vaaaa ?   
  
- Oui, mon oncle, répondit-elle impassiblement.  
  
- Pourrrrquoi tu n'es pas en courrrrs ?  
  
- Ils son terminés, oncle.  
  
- Oh. Viens, le professeur Karrrrkarrrroff m'a donné la permission de t'emmener.  
  
- M'emmener où ? se méfia Ambre.  
  
- Quelque parrrrt. Ambrrre, suis moi, ordonna l'oncle.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Ne prrrroteste pas ! »  
  
La jeune fille se tut. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'obéir. Obéir à Oncle Hektor, était une obligation. C'était son tuteur légal.  
  
Hektor entraîna sa nièce à l'orée de la forêt des Ombres. L'adolescente le suivait avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais la forêt des Ombres était réputée pour les nombreux mages noirs qui y résidaient. Et si parmi eux se trouvaient ce terrible sorcier anglais, qui avait mis à feu et à sang des villages entiers. Ambre eut un mouvement de recul. Mais son oncle la tira dans la forêt.   
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient, elle pouvait voir sur le bras de son oncle son tatouage. Une tête de mort noir crachant un serpent menaçant de la même teinte.  
  
  
  
Le dortoir des filles de 6ème année était en pleine effervescence, Parvati avait perdu sa boucle d'oreille. La Gryffondore fouillait de fond en comble la pièce, mais le bijou demeurait introuvable.  
  
« - Lavande, t'es sure que tu na l'as pas vu ?  
  
- Parvati, depuis tout à l'heure, je te dis que…  
  
- Oh, mais où elle est ? Demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
- ELLE EST ICI ! hurla une personne pour la dixième fois.  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, on l'entendit et Parvati se retourna vers une autre fille. Elle était habillée dans une élégante robe bleue nuit qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient savamment coiffés en un beau chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et s'entrelaçaient des fils argentés ainsi que des perles azures. Elle portait un pendentif fait d'une chaîne en argent et ornée d'une pierre d'un magnifique blanc nacré. Son unique maquillage était un léger trait de crayon noir à chaque œil et une petite quantité de gloss étalée sur ses lèvres roses. Cette fille superbe n'était personne d'autre que Lyra.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers Parvati et lui indiqua que sa boucle d'oreille se trouvait accrochée à son oreille. Puis Hermione et elle descendirent vers la salle commune.  
  
Harry ajusta le col de sa robe. Le bal de Noël allait commencer dans un quart d'heure et le jeune tentait désespérément de se coiffer. Harry passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux en batailles. Il essaya de ses peigner, mais la brosse se prit dans un nœud. Le jeune homme tira, mais elle restait toujours coincée. Il tira encore et encore, puis…  
  
CRAC  
  
Le manche se cassa, laissant la brosse accrochée dans les cheveux de Harry.  
  
« Oh ! Super, soupira-t-il. »  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et avec un sortilège, il retira la brosse. Puis accompagné de Ron, qui lui avait essayé de retaper sa robe, il descendit l'escalier.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle commune, il patienta un petit peu. Ron lui passait fébrilement la main dans ses cheveux. Hermione apparut dans l'escalier. Elle était exactement comme il y a deux ans. La même robe bleu pervenche, les mêmes cheveux lisses et soigneusement relevé, le même sourire au lèvres. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était époustouflé. Enfin Ron se remit de ses émotions et alla présenter son bras à sa cavalière, Hermione.   
  
Mais si Ron avait été plus que déconcerté en voyant Hermione, Harry le fut encore plus voyant Lyra. Elle était magnifique, splendide, superbe, sublime, d'une beauté troublante. Elle saisit le bras de Harry après lui avoir dit bonsoir. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent tous deux émerveillés par la décoration. Les habituelles bougies avaient été remplacés par de petits papillons qui voletaient dans toute la pièce et dans le parc en diffusant une lumière dorée. Des flocons de neiges tombaient du plafond magique et disparaissaient lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol. De petites tables recouvertes de nappes blanches relayaient les grandes tables qui meublaient généralement la salle. Ces petites tables entouraient une vaste piste danse éclairée par des papillons, qui eux répandaient une lumière bleue.   
  
Toujours en contemplant la Grande Salle, Harry et Lyra s'installèrent à une des table. Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours :  
  
« Bonjour, chers élèves,  
  
Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire mis à part, bonne soirée ! »  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, le dîner débuta.   
  
Lyra jeta un regard à Hermione et Ron. Ces derniers parlaient calmement, riant de temps à autre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'Alylémendia. Un sourire que Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il observa à son tour ses amis.  
  
« - Ils forment un beau couple, non ? Demanda-t-il subitement.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et regarda Harry.  
  
- Oui, magnifique, répondit-elle.  
  
- Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il sortiront ensemble.  
  
- Ce soir, dit Lyra évasivement.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas si sur. Cela fait trois ans, trois longues années, qu'ils se tournent autour. Alors un bal de moins ou de plus !  
  
- Quel pessimiste ! s'exclama-t-elle. Moi, je te dis que c'est pour ce soir.   
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu veux parier ?   
  
Amusé par la proposition, Harry regarda son amie une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Puis, il hocha la tête.  
  
- 5 gallions, dit-il.  
  
- D'accord. »  
  
Les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main et éclatèrent de rire. Puis une douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Le bal commençait pour de bon. On vit Ron et Hermione se lever pour aller danser. Lyra arbora un sourire satisfait. Sans trop réfléchir, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda si elle voulait aller danser. Lyra sourit et accepta.  
  
Délicatement, le jeune homme prit sa cavalière par la taille. Celle-ci entour avec son bras le cou de Harry et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Puis ils se laissèrent emporter par le rythme de la musique lente et mélodieuse. Inexplicablement, le cœur de Harry battait fort, très fort. Les papillons, qui éclairaient la salle, vinrent voleter autour d'eux, les illuminant de leur douce lumière. Le morceau de musique prit fin, et Harry et Lyra remarquèrent que leurs deux amis quitter la salle. D'un commun accord, ils les suivirent.  
  
Le parc aussi était somptueusement décoré. Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre au tronc épais. C'est derrière cet arbre qu'ils se cachèrent pour mieux les espionner.  
  
« - Belle soirée, non ? questionna Ron.  
  
- Oui, je trouve aussi.  
  
- Ton Vicky chéri ne te manque pas ? demanda le jeune homme.  
  
Lyra et Harry étouffèrent un soupir silencieux ; le rouquin était vraiment irrécupérable, quel manque de tact ! Mais Hermione ne réagit pas comme à son habitude, en l'envoyant balader. Non, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant magique. Elle répondit posément.  
  
- Je n'aime pas Viktor. Il est sympathique, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il est barbant.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ron. Il demanda alors :  
  
- Alors, qui ? Qui aimes-tu Mione ?  
  
Hermione rougit. Elle n'allait pas lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas. Il allait se moquer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire.  
  
- Toi…  
  
Le cœur de Ron s'emballa. Son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire accélérait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle lui avait dit « toi »  
  
- Toi d'abord. Dis moi qui tu aimes, reprit la jeune fille.  
  
Le moral du jeune homme retomba au plus bas. Et lui aussi, il rougit. Dire à Hermione qui il aimait !  
  
- Euh… commença-t-il. Eh bien… J'aime… Oh et puis zut.  
  
Avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, il enlaça Hermione et souffla :   
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Et… il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa passionnément, langoureusement et longuement. Leur baiser reflétait l'amour et l'accomplissement. Trois ans qu'ils s'aimaient sans rien n'avouer, sans rien dire. Ces années étaient terminées, ils s'aimaient et le savaient.  
  
Derrière l'arbre, Lyra et Harry sourirent et se levèrent. Les deux adolescents laissèrent à leur deux amis un peu plus d'intimité. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et arrièrent à un chêne au pied duquel ils s'assirent. Brisant ce silence, Lyra chuchota :  
  
« - Tu me dois 5 gallions !  
  
Harry la regarda, et tous deux ils éclatèrent de rire.   
  
- Trois ans ! Trois longues années qu'ils s'aiment, c'est ce soir qu'ils se le disent. J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Serait-ce de la rancune ?  
  
- Non ! J'y perds peut-être des gallions, mais j'y gagne le bonheur de mes amis.  
  
- Hum ! Beau parleur, Mr Potter, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
  
- Insinuerais-tu que je mens ?  
  
- Peut-être…  
  
Sans prévenir, le jeune homme saisit la taille de son amie et la chatouilla. Elle se mit à rire. D'abord, elle tenta de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue, alors elle l'attaqua aussi.   
  
Ils continuèrent à s'amuser ainsi environ 10 minutes. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, tellement ils riaient. Ils devaient avoir l'air de vrai gamins. Puis Harry tomba allongé sur le sol recouvert de neige. Lyra perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la poitrine du Survivant. Ils rencontrèrent chacun le regard de l'autre. Harry scrutait ses yeux bleus, tandis qu'elle fixait son regard émeraude. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Lyra sursaute et s'écarte. Cet instant était troublant. Ils continuaient de se fixer. Le moment était électrique.  
  
- Euh…dit Harry.   
  
- On rentre à l'intérieur ? proposa Lyra.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Puis le bal s'acheva et chacun rentra dans son dortoir.  
  
**OUBLIEZ PAS LES REWIEWS SINON**  
  
**Réponses aux rewiews :**  
van : Voilà la suite.  
  
Aperce : Merci d'avoir rewiwer.  
  
Gh()st : merci  
  
nfertiti : merci  
  
tar-Nefys : merci  
  
benoit : merci  
  
Bon alors , maintenant je vais arrêter de me répéter et je vais répondre aux rewiews plutôt négatives et réprobatrices :  
  
Lisandra : D'abord merci. Puis ensuite, je vais expliquer pourquoi j'ai demandé des rewiews. Je n'écris pas que pour avoir des avis, je **publie **pour avoir des avis. Ces avis, j'en veux pour m'améliorer et pouvoir écrire correctement. Irrespectueux envers les rewieweurs ? Non, car j'avais prévu de leur envoyer le chapitre par mail. Pour ceux qui me lisent ? Je pense que si ils me lisent, ils doivent mettre une rewiews. Pas tout le temps, mais au moins une dans totues la fic.  
  
pimousse fraise : Ce chantage ? C'est un truc tout à fait ignoble venant de ma part, mais obligatoire. Je veux des rewiews, j'ai mis une dizaine de chapitre en peu de jours et je n'ai eu qu'une minuscule quantité de rewiews. Alors j'en demande.  



	14. Ce temps est révolu

XIII. Ce temps est révolu  
  
La nuit était calme, quasi paisible. Rien ne bougeait. On n'entendait presque rien. Seul le grattement d'une plume brisait le silence. Dumbledore, les lunettes posait sur le bout du nez, écrivait une lettre. Sa main tremblait. Certains auraient pu penser que cela était du a son grand âge, mais ceux qui le connaissait savait que le grand homme avait peur.  
  
Il paraissait tellement serein, que rien sur son visage n'aurait pu laisser paraître une quelconque inquiétude, mais il était terrifié.  
  
Dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, le seigneur des Ténèbres commettait ses crimes ignobles. Voldemort avait retrouvait sa force d'antan, mais lui, Dumbledore, était affable. Il était vieux, il le savait. Il n'avait plus le même pouvoir que lorsqu'il avait vaincu le mage Grindelwald.   
  
Le vieil homme lâcha sa plume et regarda dans le vague Grindelwald… Il s'en souviendrait toujours.  
  
**FLASH-BACK **:  
  
« - Renonce Dumbledore ! Lança un homme blond qui regardait un autre avec des yeux étranges. Des yeux rouges sang…  
  
Un autre homme, portant une barbe grise comme ses cheveux, leva vers lui un regard rempli de haine. À cause de cet homme, Lilas était morte. Celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, toujours chéri, était morte…C'était sa faute.  
  
- Jamais Grindelwald ! Jamais… répondit-il avec détermination.  
  
- Alors tu mourras ! AVADA KEDAVRA !!!  
  
Dumbledore évita avec souplesse le sort. Puis il dit :  
  
- La mort n'est qu'une étape. Si je trépasse, je a retrouverais. Si je te vaincs, je débarrasserais le monde de toi, espèce de serpent !  
  
- Si la mort ne te fais rien, répliqua doucereusement le mage noir, la douleur te feras sûrement réagir. ENDOLORIS !!!  
  
Le sortilège toucha l'homme de plein fouet. Ce dernier sentit des milliers de lames lui fendre le corps, des aiguilles invisibles s'enfoncèrent dans son cœur. Sa tête allait explosait. Son être demandait une trêve, que tout s'arrête. Mais Dumbledore avait l'âme d'un Gryffondor, et avec tout son courage; Il ne hurla pas, il ne tomba pas. Il resta debout et fier défiant du regard son adversaire.  
  
Mais soudain retentit une mélodie douce et aiguë. Un chant de phénix. Un oiseau majestueux arriva, tournoyant autour de la haute montagne où avait lieu le combat. Le combat qui tracerait l'avenir des sorciers. Grindelwald se figea. Son rival pointait sa baguette sur lui. Un éclair argenté en sortit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était tétanisé, paralysé.   
  
Le sort le projeta en arrière, si fort qu'il tomba de la falaise. Ces derniers mots furent :  
  
« La terreur de la magie noire existera à jamais, et dans les ténèbres, toujours un seigneur régnera. »  
  
**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard reprit l'écriture de sa lettre, cette phrase résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête :  
  
_**« La terreur de la magie noire existera à jamais, et dans les ténèbres, toujours un seigneur régnera. La terreur de la magie noire existera à jamais, et dans les ténèbres, toujours un seigneur régnera. La terreur de la magie noire existera à jamais, et dans les ténèbres, toujours un seigneur régnera. La terreur de la magie noire existera à jamais, et dans les ténèbres, toujours un seigneur régnera." **_  
  
Cela devenait insupportable. Le vieillard appela Fumseck et lui remit le courrier.  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
Ne te demande pas pourquoi tu reçois cette lettre, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Bien qu'il soit dur pour moi de l'accepter, ton temps est venu. Le temps de l'accomplissement. Ne cherche pas le sens de cette phrase, rejoins moi seulement ce soir à 19 heures pile. Là je t'expliquerais tout.  
  
Bien à toi :  
  
A. Dumbledore »  
  
Le Survivant lut d'une traite la lettre que Fumseck lui avait apporté ce matin. Elle était pour le moins étrange. Que voulait dire le directeur ? Que signifiait ces phrases sans queue, ni tête ?  
  
Les questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait plus. Que se passait-il ? Les conversations d'autres élèves qui arrivaient dans la Grande Salle le tirèrent de ses pensées. Un groupe de Gryffondors 6ème année arriva. Parmi eux : Ron et Hermione sourires aux lèvres et main dans la main.   
  
Ils s'assirent à côté de Harry et Lyra qui étaient déjà installés. Sous leur regards appuyés, ils rougirent :  
  
- Euh… commença Hermione, vous savez hier soir…  
  
- Ron et toi avez parlé ensemble… continua Lyra en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Harry.  
  
- Et vous vous êtes demandé qui est-ce que vous aimiez… poursuivit Harry.  
  
- Puis Ron a abandonné l'idée de parler et ….   
  
- Vous vous êtes embrassé !!! Achevèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
Toute la table des Gryffondors s'était retourné vers Lyra et Harry et avaient écouté leur discours avec attention. Puis le silence régna et… tous applaudirent, tandis que les deux amoureux rougissaient.  
  
- Félicitations !!! Lancèrent Dean et Seamus.  
  
- Vraiment on se demandait quand est-ce que vous vous l'avoueriez, compléta Lavande approuvée par Parvati. »  
  
Le déjeuner se termina. Le quatuor sortit dehors. Ron et Hermione était un peu à l'écart, ce qui amusait particulièrement leurs amis. Ils flânèrent quelques instants près du lac gelé, puis tout à coup Hermione questionna sa meilleure amie :  
  
« - Mais au fait comment saviez vous pour moi et Ron ?  
  
- On vous avez suivi hier, répondit simplement l'Alylémendia ne se rendant pas compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
- Oh d'acc… Vous avez fait quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. »  
  
Harry regarda Lyra. Lyra regarda Harry. Oops… La jeune fille saisit le bras du Survivant et l'entraîna avec elle dans une course effrénée. Hermione et Ron réagirent enfin et se lancèrent à leur poursuite.   
  
Continuer de courir était une vraie difficulté car courir en riant aux éclats n'était pas simple. Soudain le Survivant sentit quelque chose de glacé atterrir dans son cou et fondre. De la neige… Une boule de neige. Il s'aperçut que Lyra aussi avait été touchée.  
  
Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers leurs attaquants et virent Hermione et Ron tenant dans leurs main l'objet du crime.  
  
« Alors vous vous voulez jouez à ça ? Pensa Harry. Vous allez le regretter… »  
  
Le jeune se pencha et prit sur le sol recouvert d'un duvet blanc une boule de neige qu'il lança.   
  
Mais elle atterrit malheureusement sur Seamus qui passait par-là. Celui-ci riposta et se mêla à la bataille, mais la neige qu'il avait lancé arriva sur Ginny qui se défendit.   
  
Puis la guerre commença. De tout côté la neige fusait touchant Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Gryffondors et… Serpentards. Serpentards qui se mêlaient à l'euphorie générale se battant avec détermination.   
  
Le temps d'un matin, on oublia tout les malheurs, toute la tristesse, les différences. Qu'importe le passé, qu'importe l'avenir. La seule chose qui comptait était le moment présent. Personne ne savaient comment ils étaient arriver là, mais après tout, à quoi bon connaître la réponse ?  
  
Bientôt tous les élèves furent dans le parc, riant, courant, jouant. Des premières année aux septièmes, tous, et tous sans exception, étaient là. Et cela peut vous paraître bizarre mais dans « tous » étaient inclus Drago Malfoy…  
  
À un moment donné, le professeur Rogue arriva. Harry ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais quand il l'aperçut, ce fut trop tard… Il avait déjà une boule de neige dessus.  
  
Et cette boule heurta le nez jaune du professeur de potions. Ce fut comme si tout se figea. L'animation cessa. Personne n'osait encore bougé, ni même parlé. Rogue regarda Harry avec fureur. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Puis le maître des potions de Poudlard… éclata de rire… et… rentra dans cette guerre. ET en plus de cela il attaqua McGonnagal et Flitwick qui étaient sortis dans le parc.   
  
Les trois professeurs se lancèrent dans un combat sans merci, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Puis comme si de rien était la bataille continua.  
  
« - NON ! Hurla Ambre. Vous mentez !  
  
La jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise de son oncle et partit en courant. Comment osait-il ?  
  
- Rattrapez la ! Ordonna un homme à la face de serpent à d'autres personnes cagoulées.  
  
Ambre se mit à courir. Tout tourner autour d'elle, les arbres semblaient sur le point de tomber. Le sorcière ne savait pas où elle allait. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient. Dire que cet homme répugnant lui demander ça ! Il avait… il avait osé lui parlé d'elle. Lui mentir.   
  
La jeune fille sentait sa tête devenir lourde. Elle ne courait plus. Les Mangemorts la rattrapaient. Elle entendait leurs voix et leurs pas se rapprocher. Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses larmes étaient devenus des sanglots, des sanglots qui provoquaient des spasmes qui la secouaient à tout instant. Un bras agrippa le sien, mais elle ne sentait plus que la douleur. Une douleur lancinante, entêtante, obsédante.. Ne plus y penser, l'oublier, oui c'est ça, oublier la souffrance.   
  
Ambre se laissa emporter par ses rêves et se retrouva dans un jardin. Il y avait deux petites filles, toutes deux identiques. L'une partit derrière un arbre. Quelques minutes après, elle n'était toujours pas revenue. L'autre fillette l'appela, mais personne ne répondit. Et plus jamais elle ne lui répondrait.   
  
Soudain dans l'esprit de la sorcière une phrase résonna encore et encore, cette phrase qu'il avait dit le jour maudit :  
  
**_« Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne t'aiment pas. »  
_**  
La sorcière sentit qu'on la tirait en la faisant avancer. Mais elle ne réagit pas. À quoi bon ? Elle ne voulait plus penser, ne plus rêver, ne plus se souvenir, tout oublier… Elle ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus jamais les rouvrir, espérant que l'heure de son trépas ait sonné, voulant de toute son âme s'éteindre. Son existence avait toujours était insignifiante. Ambre sombra enfin dans un sommeil qu'elle souhaitait éternel…  
  
Trop fatoguée pour faire les RAR, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Lisandra, je suis d'accord pour parler avec toi par mail.  
  
Bye. 


	15. Entrainements et décision

**Coucou !!!  
  
Roooh je suis im-par-don-na-ble ! Je vous avez complètement oublié ! Pfff... Je vous jure que le prochain chap arrivera vendredi prochain au plus tard... Enfin, si je suis pas privée d'internet... Ah vi, au cas où, si l'un d'entre vous pouvez me mettre une rewiew le jeudi pour pas que j'oublie.... Enfin là, c'est pas grave j'essaierais de me débrouiller.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais je suis partie un mois en vacances, puis je suis rentrée en cours, et j'ai totalement oublié les lecteurs de (pas taper svp...)  
  
Alors les RARs vont être simple : juste merci, à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, qui m'ont conseillé, qui m'ont soutenu, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.  
  
Juste un message pour Lisandra : Sorry pour ne pas avoir envoyer de mail, j'ai oublié comme je l'ai fait pour mes lecteyrs de Mais enfin, je veux juste te dire, que ce n'est plus des rewiews que j'attends. C'est simplement le pliasir d'écrire. J'ai changé d'avis. Mon attitude était puérile et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. Maintenant quoiqu'il arrive, si ma pauvre tête tient le coup, je devrais posté tous les vendredis... Pour l'instant j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 17 et le 18 est en cours d'écriture... J'essaierais de continuer, mais maintenant que je suis en 4ème, j'ai plus d'heures de cours et plus de devoirs. Mais bon, je trouverais bien du temps pour écrire, en classe en dernier recours...  
  
Aller bisous à tous et je m'excuse pour tout les chantage au rewiew que j'ai pu vous faire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez la suite.  
  
Je vous aime tous très fort que vous lisiez en silence ou non, comme d'autres de mes lecteurs, vous m'avez donné envie de m'investir dans quelque chose, vous m'avez aidé à avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, et rien que pour ça, je continuerais cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.  
  
Enjoy :-)**  
  
XV. Entraînement et décision  
  
Dans une grande pièce de Poudlard, un jeune homme au cheveux noirs jais et au regard émeraude arriva. C'était Harry. Il regarda le professeur Lupin qui se tenait devant lui :  
  
« - Bonsoir, Professeur, salua-t-il poliment.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry. Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? Questionna Lupin anxieusement.  
  
- Oui, oui plus que tout, affirma son élève avec détermination.  
  
- Alors que l'entraînement commence.  
  
Un silence lourd tomba. Le professeur Lupin fixa de ses yeux dorés Harry, le fils de son meilleur ami. Il devait l'aider à les venger, mais… Mais s'il échouait ? S'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si, par sa faute, le Survivant trépasser ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
  
- Bien, débuta Lupin, tu vas, tout d'abord, devoir apprendre à résister au sortilèges impardonnables. Nous allons commencer par l'Imperium, bien que tu saches te défendre contre ce sort.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le professeur se mit à faire les cent pas à travers toute la salle. Il marchait, il marchait, il marchait et il marchait encore et encore. Cela devenait interminable. Le Survivant commencer à s'ennuyer profondément.  
  
Tout à coup, Lupin se retourna et lança :  
  
- Impero !  
  
Le jeune homme n'était pas préparé à l'attaque, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps, car à peine eut-il entendu l'incantation, qu'il sentit se propager dans son corps un sentiment d'allégresse et de bien-être. Puis une voix retentit dans son esprit. Une voix qui lui ordonnait de danser la salsa. Il tenta de résister avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui, avec toute sa volonté, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit ses jambes bougeaient sur un rythme effréné. La voix retentit à nouveau :  
  
- Finite Incantatem.  
  
Harry reprit conscience et regarda Lupin.  
  
- Mais… commença-t-il, c'était déloyal, je… je n'étais pas préparé !  
  
- Harry, Voldemort n'attendra pas que tu sois paré pour t'attaquer. Il te lancera un sort à chaque moment d'inattention. Allez, on recommence.  
  
« - Qui êtes vous ? Demanda à nouveau Ambre, mais cette fois -ci avec une voix plus anxieuse.  
  
Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
- Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit l'inconnu froidement.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et avança un bras vers Ambre. Celle-ci recula encore en plus. Elle avait peur, très peur…  
  
- Il faut panser tes blessures, dit-il.  
  
- Je ne suis pas blessée, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et la coupure sur ta joue, c'est quoi ? Une décoration de guerre ?  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se laissa soigner. Un calme, à la fois pesant et effrayant s'installa. Seul le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol de pierres se faisait entendre. Ambre brisa le silence. Avec appréhension, elle questionna :  
  
- Vous êtes un mangemort ?  
  
- Oui, dit-il brièvement.  
  
- Vous allez me tuer ?  
  
Bien que la question soit stupide, la jeune fille désirait à tout prix la poser. Ce qui était compréhensible.  
  
( N/A : Ben oui, quoi ! Imaginez-vous, prisonnier de mangemorts, vous vous soucieriez sûrement, du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre. Rien que pour savoir si vous devez penser à qui appartiendra votre chien, après votre trépas. )  
  
Le mangemort ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier la peur de la prisonnière. Puis enfin, il répondit :  
  
- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, le maître décidera.  
  
- Le maître ! S'exclama Ambre. Tu appelles ce ramassis d'ordures, un maître. C'est un tricheur, un menteur…  
  
- Un menteur, cria l'homme avec colère. Il promet la puissance et la donne.  
  
Il se leva et se dressa devant la jeune fille. Elle osait dire que son maître mentait ! Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il avait toujours cru en Voldemort.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, il joue avec vos rêves ! Vous vouliez de la puissance, il vous fait croire que vous en avais. Mais depuis que vous êtes à son service, avez-vous changé ?  
  
Le mangemort ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ignorer ces paroles. Ambre continua :  
  
- Et…il tente de me faire croi…  
  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Car rien que pensait à ce que ce Voldemort lui avait dit, la rendait malade. Il mentait… Non, ça e pouvait être vrai… Non… La sorcière commença à sangloter, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Non… non…non. Ce n'est qu'un menteur. Un tricheur, non, il mentait, cela ne pouvait être vrai.  
  
L'inconnu s'approcha d'elle et passa une de ses mains, dans les cheveux d'Ambre. Il murmura :  
  
- Comment savait vous qu'il ment, alors que vous n'avez pas vérifier.  
  



End file.
